The Great Hobby Search
by Chellerbelle
Summary: Sequel to The Irony. In an effort to help Gambit learn how to control his powers, Storm has put him on a quest to find a hobby. And so, Gambit spends time bonding with the X-Men, sharing their hobbies and interests. Will he find the right hobby before his emotionally-triggered explosions give the school a new sky light or hurt and/or kill someone?
1. Kurt

**AN:**

When I finished writing _The Irony_ I felt like I'd written the first chapter of a longer story. I was wrong. It turned out to be the first story of a series, and this _The Great Hobby Search_ , is the second story. I have lots of plans for this series, and I am really excited about getting to write them :D

Updates will be **weekly**.

General House-keeping:

 **Where have you been the last couple of years?:** Writing Hell. This is the first story I've completed since _The Air That I Breathe_. It's been extremely frustrating.

 **Another series? What about Thieves Guild and Don't Ruin The Upholstery?:** I'm going to continue Thieves Guild. I've got a bunch of subplots for the next story, but I still haven't figured out the main plotline yet. I suspect I may have shot myself in the foot with the epilogue I gave _Hand Over My Body_ , hahaha.

However, I've decided not to continue Don't Ruin The Upholstery. I've been away from it for too long, and my writing style has changed (hopefully it's improved, heh). I think the last story, _I Was Unconscious Most of the Time_ , is a natural ending anyway. Some of the short-term plans I had for this have gotten used in other stories. Heck, one of the things I had planned for the next story is going to get used in Thieves Guild instead, just 'cause it works better there *gleeful grin*. That said, I did have a long-term plotline planned that I'm reluctant to abandon so I MIGHT write a story based so many years in the future. Maybe. Perhaps. It's something I'm considering, but no promises.

 **And now the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Kurt**

 _"You need to find a hobby. Something that will enable you to enter a place of calm. Call it 'the zone' call it 'zen', call it whatever you wish and learn from it. It will teach you how to build a core of calm within yourself. In this core, you can still feel emotions without being ruled by them and not suppressing them."_

Storm's words ran through Gambit's mind as he glared at the sewing machine. He tried to contain his frustration and not blow it up like he was tempted to. The idea of deliberately letting go and letting the machine explode into pieces was painting an awfully pretty picture in his mind.

He would be contrite after: "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I was having trouble, and well, you know what happens when I feel intense emotion."

Gambit closed his eyes and forced himself to take a deep breath. He could feel the tingle of kinetic energy licking at his hands from his gloves, and the cursed fabric he held between his fingers. It was to be a coat for his pirate costume.

 _"Cosplay is fun," Kurt said. "It's even better when you make your own costumes. Trust me."_

The charges began to grow and increase in response to the memory. He mentally winced and held on as tight as he could to the charges, determined to at least prevent them from exploding until he was calm enough to remove them.

He felt movement behind him, and sensed someone moving towards him. Probably Kurt, since it was unlikely any of the other students in the domestic science class would intervene.

"Ah, run into problems, I see," Kurt said, with the voice of someone who is nervous, but trying to sound light and carefree. "Why don't you have a break? You've been at it for—"

"A grand total of twenty minutes," Gambit cut in cynically.

"Which means you've overdue. You should always at least stand up and stretch after ten minutes of sitting," Kurt said as he moved in closer. "Sitting for too long is a bad idea. Actually, standing for too long is a bad idea as well. We're made for movement, really."

Gambit let out a long slow breath and made himself listen to Kurt's nervous rambling. No doubt he had picked up Rogue's trick: distract him by talking about something bland.

"That's fascinating, Kurt," Gambit said, determined to latch onto the topic and regain control. "Actually, now that you've mentioned it, I do have a preference for being on the move."

"I do too," Kurt replied. "It's a pity Ororo thinks acrobatics is too much of an adrenaline rush, or we could do that."

"That, or we could do parkour around the school," Gambit said as he felt the edge of his irritation lift.

"Ooh!" Kurt's eyes lit up. "That sounds like fun. Let's do that sometime anyway."

Gambit grinned at Kurt as he removed the charges from his gloves and would-be pirate coat. "You know something? I think we should."

Kurt grinned back. "How about tomorrow?"

"That could work. Is 2 okay? That's not too late for you, is it?"

"Nope," Kurt replied slyly. "But aren't you still in bed then?"

Gambit chuckled knowingly. He had always been a night owl and the whole school knew it. He thought the only reason why certain people weren't trying to change his sleeping habits to something more conventional was because the fewer people who were around him, the less likely he was to hurt someone with an explosion. Unfortunately, most of his explosions were the results of quick bursts of momentary intense emotion, not the slow build of emotion as he had suffered with sewing his pirate coat, which he could be talked down from.

"I'll have been up for about an hour by then," Gambit assured him. "Plenty of time. So, did you want to plan our route? Or shall we just improv the whole thing?"

"Hmm, maybe a bit of both? We could develop a general idea of where we want to start and where we want to go, and then leave the rest to the moment."

"Sounds good to me," Gambit said, then held up his coat. "So, professional opinion. This salvageable?"

Kurt smiled nervously, a little wary that the reminder of his recent frustration might cause a resurgence in magenta glowing charges. He took the coat-to-be and inspected it.

"Yeah, this is salvageable. Just need to take these stitches out." Kurt ran his thick finger over the offending thread.

"Okay, good," Gambit replied. "Hate to think I was doing all this work for nothing."

"Heh, even if sewing doesn't turn out to be your ideal hobby—"

"Oh, it won't."

"—you'll have an awesome pirate costume at the end," Kurt said. "And we happen to have a pirate simulation for the Danger Room."

Gambit laughed.

* * *

There were a number of students outside playing when Gambit stepped onto the back patio at 2 the following afternoon. Kurt was already there, warming up at the bottom of one of the two sets of stairs.

"Oh," Kurt said, in the midst of stretching one leg behind his back. "So it's true, you do know what 2 in the afternoon looks like."

"I do indeed, though I don't know how you can stand being in so much light and sunshine," Gambit replied cheerfully, as he joined Kurt in warming up. "And, and what's that I hear? Is that the sound of happy bird chirping?"

"Nope, that's Barnell, also known as Beak," Kurt said. He pointed towards a student with a bird-like mutation who was making the chirping sounds in question towards a female student with insect-like wings. Gambit recognised her as Angel Salvadore.

"Oh, well, that's okay then."

"I think actual birds have better things to do than hang around noisy people right now."

"You say that now, but I think that there's a few mobs of seagulls who would disagree with you."

"Egads!" Kurt replied in mock-horror. "You know what a seagull is? Why, that would imply not only that you've been to the beach, but you've been there during the day."

"Yeah, it was a novel experience," Gambit said. "Usually I only go at night to skinny dip with the ladies. But during the day was good too: all those sexy femmes in their bikinis."

"Ah, yes. Of course this is why you go to the beach."

"I'm a simple man."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "I somehow doubt that."

Gambit grinned back at him with a knowing chuckle.

Once he felt he was sufficiently warmed up, Gambit decided to run up the side of the thick stone fence and do a back flip a few times. Kurt joined in after the first two, did three himself, then took off, running into the grounds. Gambit swiftly followed.

Together they vaulted over and onto fences, flipped over small flowerbeds, and did cartwheels on the edge of the fountain. Students began to gather to watch the acrobatic spectacular, but Gambit and Kurt were too caught up in their exercise to notice.

It was an unspoken, mutual decision to move from the grounds to the mansion itself. After all, the mansion had such delights as odd-shaped floors and walls, a variety of roof styles, and decorative features that jutted out from the walls creating ideal hand holds.

There were two spots, on either side of an entranceway, where the wall angled inwards creating two sides of a triangle. Gambit took one and Kurt took the other, and they climbed by leaping from one wall of the triangle to the other. They climbed up two stories in this way.

Kurt got to the top first and trotted across the low-angled roof to Gambit's side in order to check on him. His mutation did grant him surface adhesion, so he had a distinct advantage when it came to wall climbing. Kurt looked over the parapet just in time to see Gambit reach the top and haul himself up. He grinned: Gambit was clearly one of the few who could keep up with him in wall climbing. Kurt probably would've been less impressed if he knew that most of Gambit's experience in wall climbing came from his life-long career as a thief.

Kurt joined Gambit on top of the parapet. Together, they jumped off. They ran across the sloped roof floor and leapt onto the wider part of the parapet on the other side. Their audience gasped as they leapt again, sailing through air with nothing beneath them but a two-storey drop, and landed soundly on the next roof.

They turned and ran along the flat roof to the larger angled one that covered that entire wing of the mansion. They balanced along the top and headed back to the middle of the mansion where the next floor began. The two jumped up, using the decor built into the wall to haul themselves up to the next parapet.

There was just one last floor, which was really just a single room with the stairway that led to the flat stone roof they were standing on then. On the top of this floor was a flag pole that never got used, and a ladder was attached to one of the walls.

Gambit and Kurt made the final climb, raised their arms in triumph and cheered.

"Wow!" "We are the best!" "That was amazing!" "Hell yeah!"

Magenta light spread across the stonework floor. As the glow approached his position, Kurt teleported to the top of the parapet.

"Ah, right," Kurt said, breathing hard from his recent exertion. "This is why you can't have adrenaline-inducing hobbies."

"In hindsight," Gambit replied, also breathing heavily, "we probably should've done this in the danger room."

"Probably."

"Wouldn't have been nearly so much fun though."

"Heh," Kurt replied, and tried to think of something bland to talk about. "Um, so, um…"

"Don't bother," Gambit said. "This isn't the result of my emotions getting the better of me. Trying to distract me will only hinder me."

"Oh, okay!"

An awkward silence fell as Gambit concentrated on holding the charge. He tried to ignore Kurt watching him, but it was a little like having someone looking over your shoulder while you're trying to read: a distraction in itself. His focus slipped for a moment, and the charge expanded. Gambit caught it before it could release, though not before Kurt noticed and gave an audible alarmed intake of breath.

"Could you do me a favour and go find Rogue?" Gambit said.

"Oh, um, sure."

"She's witnessed my adrenaline-induced charges before. She'll know what to do."

Kurt's face brightened. "No problem. Be right back."

Kurt teleported away, much to Gambit's relief.

* * *

Rogue was outside, one of the few who was still out the front with her eyes on the mansion. As Kurt approached her, a few of the students still around called to him to tell him how cool it and how amazing he is. Kurt thanked them distractedly.

"Rogue, Remy sent me to find you," Kurt said urgently. "He's, uh, having an incident."

"I had a feeling this was coming," Rogue said. "Remy charging something that is, not you coming to find me."

"He said you'd helped him with adrenaline induced charges before," Kurt said.

He reached out to touch her, but she dropped her shoulder and slunk away from his hand like a cat not wanting to be touched.

"I've only seen a couple," Rogue said, looking back at Kurt, but deliberately keeping her distance so that he couldn't teleport them just yet. "But generally I've found the best thing to do is to leave him the hell alone."

Kurt frowned and paused in his attempts to get close to Rogue. "What?"

"I'm guessing he found you watching over his shoulder while he tried to hold and deactivate the charge very distracting," Rogue said, giving Kurt a sympathetic smile. "He sent you away to get you out of his hair."

"Why wouldn't he just say so?" Kurt asked as his frown deepened.

Rogue shrugged. "He probably figured if he sent you to me, I'd say so for him. He can be very tight-lipped about his feelings, even when they're blatantly obvious to everyone. By the way, how big of a charge are we talking?"

"Oh, well," Kurt pointed to the mansion, "you see the very top floor?"

"Yeah?"

"When I left, it covered most of the floor. Well, the floor part of the roof. Not the parapet, but a little of the flag pole."

Rogue caught her breath. "Okay, maybe he didn't just send you to me for the fun of it. If it's that big and he can't deactivate it quickly after the adrenaline rush is over, anxiety will kick in and then he will need distracting."

"Ah."

Kurt looked at Rogue, and Rogue continued to look up at the top floor of the mansion.

"Okay," she said finally, and walked to Kurt's side. "I think we've waited long enough. Let's go see if he needs help now."

With relief, Kurt put his hand on Rogue's shoulder and teleported them to the topmost parapet. Rogue needed a moment to orient herself: she wasn't in the habit of climbing the roof, let alone standing on the parapet, rather than on the floor behind it.

"Hey Swamp Rat," she said after a moment. "How's it going?"

"It was fun for a time, but all things must come to an end, eh, chere?" Gambit said, his voice deceptively unconcerned.

Rogue nodded as she took in the spread of the charge in her peripheral vision. It was nipping at the base of the parapet.

"And a good thing too," she said, "otherwise there'd be no opportunity to do new stuff and we'd all get bogged down and bored doing the same old stuff over and over again."

Gambit grinned. "Or die from exhaustion."

"Or that!" Rogue grinned back at him. "And we can't have that happening. Especially not today: it's your turn on kitchen for dinner, and I'm really hoping you're cooking that roast beef again…"

She batted her eyes at him hopefully. Gambit chuckled softly, and felt some of the tension slip away, even as he fought to remove the charge from the stonework.

"Yeah, I'm doing the roast beef again. I'm surprised at how popular it was. Anyone would think you guys had never had it before."

"Not like that. I don't know what you put in it, but it's delicious."

"Eh, just a little seasoning. Nothing fancy," Gambit replied. "It was one of the first things Tante Mattie taught me to cook."

"Well it's amazing and I'm already salivating over the very thought of eating it tonight," Rogue said quickly. She kept her voice light and hoped that Gambit wouldn't realise that he just mentioned his past. Talking about his past almost always triggered an incident, or made a current incident worse. "In fact, I think you should make sure you have extra, because it's going to disappear quick smart like it did last time."

"Heh, maybe. I've got a couple of other new dishes though, so do save room for trying those, ma chere."

"More new recipes? Ugh," Rogue glared playfully at him. "Everything you cook is amazing. It's a good thing you're only on once a week, or else I'd be gorging myself at every meal."

"Ah, but if it were every meal, then it would be commonplace, and you'd get bored," Gambit pointed out. "Familiarity breeds contempt."

Which, he felt, was the real reason he had garnered so much praise since he'd been rostered onto kitchen duty: he was just picking recipes that were different from what everyone else was used to.

"Never!"

"Well, if inflating my ego means that much to you, go for it," Gambit said with a grin. "I can't do all the inflating by myself. People would start thinking I was narcissistic."

"You? Narcissistic?" Rogue replied with eyes that glinted with mischief. "Ridiculous."

He chuckled, and as he did, the magenta light vanished from the stonework.

"Hey, you did it," Kurt said, his face lighting up.

The charge immediately reappeared as Rogue winced.

"Uh…" Kurt said uncertainly the same time Gambit swore under his breath.

"So, Remy," Rogue said. "Have I mentioned that the hot and sweaty look works for you?"

Gambit looked up, and the anguish on his face gave way to a small smile as he took in Rogue deliberately checking him out.

"I just love the way your shirt clings to your chest," she went on, and fanned herself with her hand.

"Why, chere, I'm flattered," Gambit replied, smirking up at her. "But really, checking out another man? Whatever would Bobby say?"

"That looking is okay."

"Still haven't told him that we kissed yet, eh?"

"You've kissed?" Kurt exclaimed.

Rogue glanced over at him. 'Um, yeah, actually. I tried to absorb him while we were in the line for the Cure. It didn't work."

"What didn't work?"

"My powers. For whatever reason they didn't work on Remy," Rogue glanced over at Gambit. "Either that, or they did work, and he's just highly resistant."

"So, let me get this straight," Kurt said slowly. "You were int he line for the Cure, so you could, amongst other things, touch people again, and while in the line you found someone you could touch?"

Rogue nodded. "Ironic, huh?"

"Does Bobby know?" Kurt asked as the magenta light vanished from the stonework once more.

"Hell no. We've been fighting so much lately, I'd prefer not to add any ammunition." She sighed. "The guy's still convinced I took the Cure because of him. I don't know what it's going to take to get it through his thick head that it was 100% my decision."

"You may have to go through with your threat to break up with him." Gambit nodded sagely. "Not that's at all self-serving advice." He winked at her.

Rogue chuckled. She knew perfectly well that Gambit had no intention of dating anyone until he got control. The last thing he wanted to do was blow up his girlfriend.

"Maybe. I'd rather it didn't come to that." She sighed.

Gambit shrugged and moved over to join Rogue and Kurt by the wall. It was the first time he had moved since charging up the roof.

"Well, as much as I'd love to hang out here all day, I've got work to do," he said. "And I guess you two probably do too."

"I'll teleport us down," Kurt said.

He put a hand on each and teleported then back down to the ground. Gambit bid his farewell and departed, leaving Rogue an Kurt alone.

"Next time, Kurt," Rogue said, "when you see the light disappear, don't comment on it. Sometimes the light vanishes before the charge is completely removed and—"

"Ah, so that's what happened."

"Yeah, he was still connected. And you commented, and that reminded him and yeah…" Rogue shook his head.

"Sorry."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I had to learn the hard way myself."

"By the way," Kurt said as he shifted a little from foot to foot. "I know it's not really my business, but I do have to wonder if you flirting with Remy when you're dating Bobby is all that appropriate."

Rogue shook her head. "If it were anyone else, I wouldn't flirt with him. But, well, you've seen Remy. He flirts all the time, even though he has no intention of taking things further. I don't know… I have the impression that flirting is a…a…a comfort zone for him. He always seems more relaxed when he's flirting."

"Ah." Kurt considered this for a moment. He'd seen Gambit flirting with the women before, but this was the first time he'd seen Rogue initiate anything. "Hmm, perhaps you're right there. Thank you for indulging me."

Rogue smiled. "Any time, Kurt. I appreciate you looking out for everyone."

* * *

Gambit entered the rec room some hours later. He saw Rogue and Bobby playing pool, while Kitty, Piotr, Kurt, and Morph were on the lounges in front of the TV. It was after curfew for the student body, so the rec room was quieter than usual. Thus, Gambit couldn't help but notice that two seconds after he entered the room, all conversation ceased. He had a feeling that If he asked "whatcha doing?" he would be met with some awkward response, because they'd all been talking about him.

"Hey Remy," Bobby said, breaking the silence and sparing Gambit the need to come up with a quip, "I hear you almost gave the school a new sky light today."

Rogue gave Bobby a disdainful glance as she lined up her next shot on the pool table. He didn't notice.

"Well, I thought about it," Gambit said, casually walking over between the lounges and the pool table. "But then I realised it really wouldn't go with the existing decor."

"I didn't know you were so conscientious about that stuff."

"I have to be in my line of work," he said, an eye on Rogue as she knocked the 4-ball into the side pocket.

Bobby paused and frowned. "Just what is your line of work, anyway?"

"Why, home maintenance, of course," Gambit replied slyly.

There was no way he was admitting to anyone at Xavier's that his true vocation was thief.

Maintenance worker was his current job, and it was a novel experience for him: having a legitimate occupation. Xavier's did its best to mitigate costs, but adult students like himself had to pay their own way somehow. His choices had been live on-campus and contribute, or live off-campus and pay school fees. Since his power problems were making his stealing rather difficult, Gambit opted to live on-campus.

"Right, of course," Bobby said. As his back was to Rogue, he didn't see her shot send the cue ball into the 6-ball, knocking both the 6 and the 3-ball into one of the corner pockets.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is to make seamless repairs in this place?" Gambit said. "Have you seen the state of the carpet? It has so many patches, we really need to replace the whole thing. Not to mention having to match paint shade exactly. And don't even get me started on trying to fix the wooden panelling, especially with the inlay in the walls—"

"You know," Morph said as he transformed into a generic hardware store guy. "I'm pretty sure they have ways of duplicating exact shades of paint with computers now," Morph said.

"Shh!" Gambit said, grinning at him. "Don't let the truth get in the way of a good story."

"Ahh," Morph touched the side of his nose as he transformed into an old-fashioned style newspaper reporter . "I gotcha, I gotcha."

"Your turn," Rogue said pointedly to Bobby.

"Okay great." Bobby turned and looked at the table. "Hey, didn't you have more balls on here?"

"I did," Rogue replied blandly. "I sunk them."

"Huh."

"You should pay attention to the game more, harass Remy less."

"I'm not harassing Remy," Bobby said defensively with a frown. "I'm just making light. Remy knows I don't mean any harm."

"Oh really?" Rogue turns her scathing look from Bobby to Gambit. "Did you know that?"

Gambit hesitated briefly as he sat down on one of the couches in front of the TV. He could feel everyone's eyes on him.

"Well, I didn't know, exactly, but this is Bobby we're talking about," Gambit replied languidly. "Who can take anything he says seriously?"

"There you see—" Bobby began to say to Rogue, then everyone saw his lightbulb moment as his head jerked towards Gambit. "Hey!"

Gambit grinned wickedly at him as Kitty, Piotr, Morph, and Kurt chuckled.

"Okay fine," Rogue said. "Point taken."

Bobby turned his wounded look on Rogue, and appeared to start to say something, but thought better of whatever it was. He sighed dramatically and turned his attention to the game at hand.

"So," Gambit said, gesturing to the TV, which looked like it was on the news channel. "You guys watching anything?"

"We were trying to decide on a movie," Kitty said.

"Hey," Kurt said with a frown as he looked at the screen. "Can you turn the sound up?"

"Sure," Kitty replied with a shrug as she turned the volume back up.

 _"…bank was robbed today by four men armed with guns and weaponised prosthesis," said the voice of Trish Tilby over the top of some amateur phone video depicting the four men in question as they ran away from the scene, fires burning in the background. "Although police did respond to the silent alarm, the robbers blew up the entire blockade before making their escape."_

One of the four had a tanklike lower half, and was armed with a gun. The second had a spinning blade attached to his prosthetic left arm. The third also had a prosthetic left arm, but his had a build in gun. The final man was using a gun, but also had a pair of prosthetic legs.

"That's some serious hardware," Gambit said musingly. "But not very subtle."

"Except for the guy with the legs," Kitty said.

"True, but for all we know those things can shoot out cannonballs or something."

Kitty shook her head. "I have this great image in my head of this guy trying to shoot a cannon out of his foot, and physics taking over and knocking him backwards. But this," she gestured to the screen, "is not a laughing matter."

"No," Kurt said quietly. "It's not."


	2. Logan

**Chapter 2: Logan**

Gambit was a little dubious about sparring with Logan in the Danger Room. Sure, if he did lose control of his power Logan would survive it, probably, but that wasn't exactly something he wanted to experiment with.

Combat training was compulsory at Xavier's, though it was referred to as self defence around the students and parents. Despite his power control problems, he was no exception. Sure, if the school did happen to get invaded, he'd probably be the chief cause of friendly fire, and they'd be better off keeping him out of the fight until all hope was lost; but he still needed training.

His long years of experience in savate, however, meant his combat abilities were better than those of his contemporaries. As such, he found himself in the top five combatants in the school right up there with Storm, Morph, Kurt, and of course Logan, who was probably #1 on that list.

The program they were using was a simple room with blue mats on the floor. Gambit was amazed at just how lifelike things were in the Danger Room. The biggest difference — for him — was that it took a lot more effort to charge up holographic objects than it did the real thing, with few exceptions. This meant that real things they brought into the Danger Room, like clothing, or his staff, would be the first targets of any accidental charges.

"Alright, Cajun," Logan said in his usual gruff manner. "No holding back, you got that?"

Gambit whirled his staff around his arms. "Oh there is no holding back once we get started. You sure about this mon ami? You are going to get blown up."

"I'm sure."

"Never took you for a masochist."

Logan gave him a long look. "Stop stalling."

Gambit sighed and moved from his casual stance into a fighting one. He really didn't like this idea.

There was no sign of a charge at first, and then one began to seep into Gambit's wooden practice staff. He didn't bother to remove it as that would've been a pointless distraction. He continued to fight, and the magenta light imbued in the staff began to glow brighter.

Then Gambit's staff started acting as a conduit to charge up Logan's clothing too. The minimal contact meant that only small charges were passed on, but they still ruined Logan's clothes and packed a punch. Logan healed up like each one was nothing.

Logan found an opening in Gambit's defence and tackled him to the ground. The charge in Gambit's staff moved directly into what was left of Logan's clothing.

"Merde!"

Logan exploded.

Gambit rolled over and threw up. His vomit charged up even as it left his body and exploded

 _"Remy? Are you okay?"_ Storm asked over the speakers.

Gambit took a moment to get his breath, and shut his eyes just so he wouldn't have to look at the bits of Logan lying around. He was naked, but not even a single hair on his body had been harmed.

"Yeah, sure, I'm just peachy," Gambit replied sardonically. "I told you this was a stupid idea. Are we sure Logan's alright?"

 _"He's fine. He's already healing," Storm assured him. "Though it might take him longer than usual. This was fairly extensive."_

"No kidding."

* * *

There was a 'breakfast nook' in the mansion where most people chose to eat outside of the regular meal times. It had a separate kitchen from the dining hall, but the two shared a door.

It was to the breakfast nook that Logan went sometime later while munching on his third protein bar in the last ten minutes. He noted that Gambit was already there, but paid him no mind as he raided the cupboards for additional snack food, and pulled out a steak to cook.

While the steak was sizzling away in the pan, Logan turned to the fridge for a beer. He paused briefly when he noted the number of beers there, and as he popped his open and closed the fridge again, he looked over at Gambit. Sure enough, the 18 year old had an empty beer bottle in front of him and was drinking a second Canadian beer.

"You owe me a case of beer," Logan said as he turned back to his food.

"Only had two bottles," Gambit replied.

"You'll have gone through a whole case by the time we get to do a beer run."

"Ah. Duly noted."

Gambit had thought Logan was going to rebuke him for underage drinking. Apparently he didn't care about stuff like that. Or maybe he considered Gambit to be an exception.

Nothing more was said between them while Logan continued to eat his snacks, drink his beer, and cook his steak. When the steak was finally done, Logan joined Gambit at the bench.

"All that healing is hungry work, I take it," Gambit said, nursing his beer and watching as Logan continued to stuff his face.

"Yep."

"Sorry."

"Forget it, kid. I knew what I was getting into."

Gambit shook his head. Logan gave him a long look.

"You ever killed someone?" Logan asked, and before Gambit could reply, added: "I ain't asking if there's a warrant for your arrest, or if there's someone who might be out to get you. I know Storm already covered that with you the day you arrived. I'm asking if you've ever killed someone."

Gambit looked at his beer and said nothing for a time as he considered what to say. If it had been anyone else he would've found a way to avoid answering the question and change the subject. But this was Logan, and if there was one thing he'd learnt about Logan in the last three months, it was that Logan had been through more crap in his life than anyone.

"Just one person that I know about," Gambit said finally. "You'd think after having power control problems for nine months there'd be more. Maybe there are, I don't know."

Logan nodded.

"Threw something at him," Gambit went on, the words leaving his lips despite his desire not to say any more. "Didn't know I'd charged it. First time I'd ever charged something by accident, well, first time in three years, anyway. His upper body just…splattered everywhere."

"Alright," Logan said. "Good to know."

"You ain't gonna spread that around are you?" Gambit asked suspiciously.

"Ain't anyone else's business."

Gambit visibly relaxed, and there was further silence for a time.

"Are you sure about this?" Gambit asked. "I mean, I get it. Life ain't gonna wait for me to get my powers under control before it throws more crap at me. But frankly, if a situation comes up, I'm running the hell away before I blow up a city block." He considered for a moment. "I hope that's an exaggeration."

He had to admit, the Danger Room's reports on the amount of energy in his explosions was all kinds of terrifying.

Logan gave him a long look and didn't reply. Gambit looked back at him, then sighed.

"You're going to give me the line about needing to make sure I can run away, aren't you?" Gambit said with a resigned sigh.

"Nope."

"But only because I just did it for you, right?"

"Yep."

"Merde, Logan. I do not want to keep blowing you up. I really don't."

Logan took a swig of his beer. "Neither do I. But strictly training you with the sims is not going to properly prepare you for a real life situation. You're not afraid of hurting the sims; you are afraid of hurting real people, and that's something we need to tackle."

Gambit sighed.

"I noticed you didn't really do any line-of-sight explosions," Logan went on between mouthfuls of steak. "Next session we'll have more real things in there."

"There won't be many of those, if any at all. Not in a combat situation," Gambit said after a swig of his own beer. "There might be something if I'm surprised, but otherwise it'll all be touch-based charges."

Logan nodded. "And you always know when they'll go off?"

"Always. Well…" Gambit considered. "Probably better to say that I know at what level I can definitely maintain my hold on a charge, even if someone surprises me."

"Today went past that?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I think from now on we'll use a safeword. You use it when you reach your limit, and I'll vacate the Room so you can release the charge."

"That's a really good idea," Gambit said, feeling greatly relieved by the suggestion. He really didn't want to blow up any more people, even healers like Logan. "What safeword?"

"I'll let you pick."

"Hmm…" Gambit pondered for a moment. "I think I'll go with 'Merde'."

Logan gave him a cynical look. Gambit grinned back winningly.

"You ever going to join my tai chi class, Cajun?" Logan asked.

"Isn't that on at 7 in the morning?"

"Yep."

"That is way past my bedtime."

Logan snickered. "You always been a night owl?"

"Well, I've always leaned that way. Didn't really start staying up all night on a regular basis until my powers went out of control." Gambit shrugged. "Less people around."

"Hmm." Logan grunted. "You know Ororo wants you to try out tai chi as a possible hobby."

"You sound like you're personally offended that tai chi is being called a 'hobby'," Gambit replied with a smirk.

Logan gave him another long look as he ate more steak.

"Well, maybe if you actually held the class at a decent hour I would actually attend it," Gambit said.

Logan chewed. Gambit grinned wickedly at him and finished off his beer.

* * *

A couple of days later, Gambit and Logan had another Danger Room session together, this time with Rogue monitoring. Gambit found that the implementation of the safeword made him a lot less nervous about the session, which made a huge difference in how he handled it.

"Did well today," Logan said as they exited the Danger Room. "Didn't even need to use the safeword."

Gambit shrugged. "Knowing I could avoid blowing you to pieces helped."

Logan nodded. "Good to know. We'll make next session harder."

"Of course we will."

Rogue stepped out of the control room and joined them at the same time that Storm and Kitty appeared in the hallway with a man that looked strangely familiar to Gambit, though he couldn't place him. The man was tall and his left arm and left leg were cybernetic, though unlike the Reavers, they actually looked like an arm and a leg.

"Ah, Logan, Remy, Rogue," Storm greeted them. "This is Forge. He's here for the annual Danger Room maintenance."

"Maintenance?" Gambit repeated with a quick glance at Logan, then:"Wait, Forge? As in Forge Industries? You're the one who fixed the Golden Gate Bridge."

Forge had the look of someone who was tired of having that pointed out to him. "Yeah." He looked towards Rogue. "Rogue? You're the other one I'm teaching Danger Room maintenance to?"

"Yep, that's me," Rogue replied, holding her hand out to him. "Pleasure to meet you." She nodded her head towards Logan and Gambit. "The boys have finished their session, so the Danger Room's officially ready for annual maintenance to begin."

"Great," Forge said. "Let's get started."

And with those words, Kitty and Rogue followed him into the control room.

"So, how do we know Forge?" Gambit asked Storm as they headed back down the hall.

Forge had been on the TV a mere two weeks after Magneto had moved the Golden Gate Bridge. It was back in it's proper place, good as new. The only explanation given was "a new experimental technology" which had spawned a great many conspiracy theories.

"He is a graduate of this school, and now one of the benefactors," Storm replied, then added in the voice of someone who is getting ahead of the gossip train: "He is also my ex-boyfriend."

"Oooh."

"And right now he is the only one who knows how to maintain the Danger Room," Storm went on with a sigh. "I am just glad we have a couple of technically minded people willing to learn from him, and he has the time to teach him."

She pressed the button for the elevator, and the doors opened almost instantly,

"What exactly does he do?" Gambit asked curiously as the three stepped inside the elevator. 'I haven't really looked into Forge Industries."

Storm pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Research and development," Storm replied as the elevator doors shut and they began to rise. "Although with his mutation, which is Invention, it is more development and research. His mutation gives him the unique ability to invent devices, but he has to reverse engineer them to figure out how they work."

"Huh, interesting," Gambit said thoughtfully.

"He currently has a contract with US Defence. I really could not tell you all the things he has worked on, though I can say that he created the plastic prison they held Magneto in recently."

"Well, that's nothing to brag about," Gambit said jokingly. "Magneto escaped."

"Only because Mystique helped him," Storm replied tolerantly.

"Oh did she? Well, I guess that does change things." Gambit's red and black eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Ex-boyfriend, huh?" Logan asked. "How long were you together?"

"A few years."

"Sounds like it was serious."

Storm shrugged nonchalantly. "We were teenagers."

* * *

When he wasn't busy with Danger Room sessions, hobby-related classes, or kitchen duty, Gambit busy doing maintenance around the school. Being a school full of mutants learning to control their powers, there were lots of little repairs that needed to be done, though Gambit was finding that maintenance work tended to come in waves. There would be little to no repairs needed for a couple of weeks, and then it would feel like everything had decided to break down at once.

Gambit turned the handle of one of the maintenance rooms and found it locked.

"Seriously Logan?" he muttered.

Logan had known he was going to need access to this particular room. It was one of the few he didn't have a key to (something which Gambit was rather annoyed about), and it was the only one that had what he needed to do his scheduled repairs that night.

He muttered under his breath and headed back to his room to retrieve his lockpicks. He hated not keeping his lockpicks on his person, but he didn't want to risk blowing them up: they were a pain to replace.

Picking the lock was no problem at all, and with that done he was finally able to get on with his work. He made sure to lock the door again when he was done.

Rogue breathed in deeply as she entered the breakfast nook and smiled when she saw Gambit by the stove.

"Hey sugar," she said as she wandered over. "Whatcha cooking?"

"Steak, for Logan," Gambit replied. "Blew him to pieces again in the Danger Room."

He took a swig of the beer he had sitting nearby.

"Ah." Rogue nodded sagely. "Didn't yell 'merde' soon enough, huh?"

"Oh, no, I said it in time," Gambit said irritably. "Logan got it into his head that I was using the safeword too soon, so instead of dropping the fight and getting out when he was supposed to, he continued fighting."

Rogue blanched. "Yeah, that sounds like him. I knew one of these days that tactic was going to blow up in his face. Didn't expect it to happen literally."

"Tactic?" Gambit asked as he flipped the steak over.

"Oh he'll do this thing where he essentially accuses us of not trying hard enough, and then he'll up the stakes somehow. It's really annoying," she said. "It's even more annoying when we find out he's right."

Gambit might have smiled, but he just wasn't in the mood.

"I bet Storm was real happy. She was monitoring right?" Rogue asked and Gambit nodded. "Well, it's nice of you to make a steak for him. More than he deserves."

"He's gonna be hungry when he finishes healing," Gambit said irritably, "and I need something to take my mind off seeing his guts splattered across the Danger Room. Again."

"And here I am, making you discuss it. Sorry, sugar," Rogue replied and sat on the nearest clear bench top. "Okay, so changing the subject, well, sorta: That steak smells amazing. What in the world are you doing to it?"

"It's called a mixed pepper crusted steak," he said. "I'm using green, black and Szechuan peppercorns."

Rogue noted a plate nearby that looked like it had ground peppercorns in it. She gestured. "Leftovers?"

"Yeah. I think I ground too many."

"Oh well, done now. You can always cook more steak."

Gambit threw a look at her. "You want me to cook you one, don't you?"

"No thanks," Rogue replied with a grin. "I like pepper but not that much."

Gambit chuckled.

He finished cooking the steak shortly thereafter and set it aside on a plate. His timing was good, because Logan showed up, munching on a protein bar, shortly thereafter.

"Steak, there," Gambit said, pointing to the plate on the bench by one of the bar stools. "Don't say I never do anything nice for you."

He stalked over to the fridge to grab a second beer while Rogue looked on in amusement. Logan grunted and sat down at his plate. He gave it a sniff, then a grunt.

"Thanks, Cajun," he said, took the final bite of his protein bar, and began cutting it up.

Gambit didn't reply, he just opened up the beer and took a good long swig before stalking towards the door.

"Do not drink that in front of the kids," Logan said without looking away from his food.

"This coming from the guy who persists on smoking in the mansion despite being repeatedly told to stop that," Gambit retorted and left.

Rogue giggled. "He's got you there, Logan."

Logan glanced up at her as he chewed. Rogue grinned at him, then slid back onto the floor and followed after Gambit.

* * *

"Logan, you're not seriously letting Remy drink your beer, are you?"

Gambit paused at the sound of Storm's voice coming from a nearby classroom and quietly moved off to the side, so he could listen in discreetly.

"Yep," was Logan's simple reply.

"He's under age!"

Gambit could just imagine Logan's shrug.

"Depends on what country you're in," Logan replied languidly. "Lots of countries the drinking age is 18."

"In this country, he's under age."

"'Ro, I don't care. Since he's been here, he's blown me up twice, and that was under controlled conditions. That on top of whatever he went through before he came here. He was telling us how damaging his explosions could be before we even tested him in the Danger Room. Somehow I don't think he found out the easy way," Logan said firmly. "If he wants a drink, he can have one."

"Alcohol is not the answer, Logan. Not normally, and certainly not for someone who, if they lose their inhibitions, can cause those exact kinds of explosions."

Gambit looked down at his feet. He hated hearing his thoughts out loud.

"I ain't suggesting we let him become an alcoholic," Logan said shortly. "Look, all things in moderation, right—"

"Logan—"

"I'm keeping an eye on him, but I don't think you need to be worried. He might drink enough to take the edge off, but no one's more aware of the consequences of losing control of his powers than he is," Logan said firmly, then added in a slighter louder tone: "Ain't that right, Remy?"

Gambit smiled and called back. "It's too late, Stormy. I've been under age drinking since I was 16."

Logan chuckled. Storm opened up the door and looked out at him.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

Gambit shrugged. "A bit. Don't worry, I'm not going to—"

"That is what they all say," Storm cut in, a dire expression on her face.

"I could always start smoking again," Gambit said ingeniously. "I'm legal for that. Now."

Logan guffawed.

"This is not a joke," Storm said, her eyes practically piercing through Gambit.

"We all have our vices, Stormy," Gambit replied cheerfully. "But like Logan said, I'm not gonna drink enough alcohol to lose control. I'm just not."

Storm looked at him in silence for a moment. "Drinking is not a hobby."

"I know—"

"And it will never be a hobby."

"Got it."

"It might be a quick fix for the time being, but I expect you to give it up when you do find your hobby," Storm said, "is that understood?"

"Absolutely."

"It is not to be your first port of call when you have a bad day," she went on. "It is to be the last resort."

"The only times I've drunk since I've been here is after blowing Logan into little bits," Gambit said coolly. "You were there both times. I would think that you of all people would understand why I wanted a drink."

Storm gave him a measured look and continued: "And you will not drink in front of the students."

"Logan's already covered that."

Storm looked back at Logan, who merely chuckled.

* * *

Logan looked at his two cards, grunted, and pushed them towards the centre of the table.

"I fold," he said.

Gambit grinned at Rogue, who sat across from him. "What about you, chere? In or out?"

"Don't go rushing me, swamp rat," Rogue said. "I'm still new at this game."

"Okay, I won't then," he replied and leaned forward, resting his head in his hand. "I'll just sit here and gaze adoringly at you."

Rogue glanced up from studying the cards, raised her eyebrows at his mock lovesick expression, and went back to the cards. "Gaze all you want."

"I will. I will gaze, and I will sigh. Sigh because you're so wondrous, and yet, beyond my reach." Gambit said, and gave a dramatic, over-the-top sigh.

"Where'd you get your acting lessons, Cajun?" Logan asked wryly as he picked up his beer. "The pig farm? Because you're a large ham."

"Where'd you get your jokes from, Wolvie?" Gambit retorted merrily. "That place where you…wait…" he put on a confused voice and frown, "something about…forgetting the punchline?"

"I call," Rogue said, and pushed in the appropriate amount of poker chips.

"I call as well," Storm said, putting in her chips as well.

"Not me," said Morph. "I fold."

"Call," Gambit said.

He reached over and dealt a fourth community card in the middle. Rogue blanched as the Four of Hearts appeared.

"You really need to work on your poker face, chere," Gambit said.

"You really need to work on your face," she retorted. "I guess I fold then."

"My face is the pinnacle of manly perfection," Gambit replied, rubbing his lightly stubbled chin for emphasis.

"It's the pinnacle of something all right."

"Check," said Storm.

"I check as well," Gambit said.

He dealt the final card.

"Check."

"I raise…" Gambit picked up one of his chips. "10."

Storm studied him for a moment. "Call."

She put in her chip. Gambit turned over his cards: a pair of fives.

"Full House," he said, gesturing to the other five and the two Jacks in the middle.

"Hmm." Storm turned over her cards. "Three of a Kind. You win."

Gambit grinned and reached for the pot.

Logan finished off his beer and stood. "Alright, that's me for the night. Cajun, don't sleep in too late. We've a mission tomorrow."

"We do?" Gambit asked in surprise.

"Yep. In Canada."

"Canada?" Storm repeated.

Morph looked at the empty beer bottles on the table and chuckled.

"Yep. A very important mission," Logan said with a nod. "Can't possibly put it off. Speaking of which, Rogue, you wanna come with? You can get your hours up on flying the Blackbird."

"Oh, um, sure?" Rogue replied, looking between Logan and Storm uncertainly.

Storm narrowed her eyes. "You had better not be planning on taking the Blackbird for a beer run."

"You know I hate flying."

"I know you like beer more."


	3. Pyro

**Chapter 3: Pyro**

 **Three and a half months ago:**

"John?" Rogue exclaimed as she and Gambit sat down at the table, starting at her estranged friend in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought…" She trailed off, not wanting to voice what she thought. "It's good to see you."

"My name is Pyro," he retorted sourly. "Not John."

"Oh, wow, sorry," she replied cynically, and then made a mental note not to sound snippy at people who called her Rogue instead of Marie in the future.

"We rescued him from Alcatraz," Bobby said, his face going dark. "One of the few we could."

An uncomfortable silence fell, reminding Rogue that while she had been getting the Cure, her friends had been fighting.

"You went through with it then," Pyro said, eyeing Rogue's bare hands. "You got the Cure."

Rogue lifted her chin and looked Pyro dead in the eye. "Yes, I did."

"Sellout," he sneered.

"If I'm a sellout, then you're a traitor," Rogue retorted hotly.

If looks could kill, Rogue and Pyro's eyes would have been throwing daggers at each other.

"I'm a traitor?" Pyro scoffed. "Mutants are being exterminated and I chose to throw my lot in with the people who are actually trying to make a difference. If I'm a traitor because I didn't want to stay with the X-Men and their half-arsed measures, then I'm a traitor and I'll wear the label proudly. But you? While we were fighting," Pyro gestured to everyone at the table, "you were throwing your lot in with the humans. I might be a traitor to the X-Men, but you're a traitor to your entire kind."

The table erupted. Rogue launched into an angry tirade while Bobby, Kitty, and Jubilee rushed to their friend's defence, talking over one another. Pyro stood by his position, and made both sneering and defiant retorts. Storm and Piotr quietly listened and attempted to make sense of the overlapping voices. As much as they would have liked to stop the argument, they knew any attempt to do so would simply be ignored.

"You're a filthy traitor who has no right being around true mutants," Pyro sneered at Rogue. "The humans want nothing more than to wipe us out, and instead of fighting for our existence like the rest of us, you were lining up at their door like a lamb to the slaughter. You are a collaborator, a turncoat, a race trai—"

Pyro's plate blew up, sending shards and food in all directions. The explosion ended the fight with a number of startled cries and expletives and even scared some of the neighbouring tables into silence.

Everyone stared at the mess, then a deceptively calm and even voice broke the silence.

"My apologies to the plate," Gambit said, his eyes now closed.

* * *

 **Present:**

Gambit sat disinterestedly in Pyro's writing workshop. He was there under protest, partly because he didn't like Pyro, and partly because he already knew that writing was never going to be the hobby Storm wanted him to find. He liked reading and watching sci-fi, he didn't want to write it.

Pyro continued to lecture the small class on…whatever it was he was talking about. The class was optional for all but Storm's emotional control students who had yet to find a suitable hobby. Gambit found it preposterous that Pyro, who had left the X-Men to join with Magneto, was being trusted with teaching. Then again, these were the same people who took Pyro back after all his new buddies were forcibly Cured or killed at Alatraz. Gambit had no doubt that Pyro was only staying with the X-Men because he had nowhere else to go.

"Okay, would anyone like to share their project from last week?" Pyro asked.

Everyone glanced at Gambit, who hid his smile and held up his hand.

"Anyone other than Remy?" Pyro asked, then sighed when no one else responded. "Fine, let's get this over with."

Gambit's smile broadened as he stood and lifted a single sheet of paper to reading level. He cleared his throat.

"Once upon a time there was a little mouse named John who liked to set things on fire. One day the other mice got well and truly fed up with John burning all their things, so they decided to burn him at the stake. This was a happy ending for all: the other mice didn't have to worry about John burning their stuff any more, and John got to go out doing what he loved most. The end."

There were giggles from the class and Pyro gave a long-suffering sigh.

"The writing prompt was barbecue," Pyro said with the voice of someone who already knows that they're not going to like the answer to their question. "What in the world does this have to do with barbecues? Aside from the use of fire, that is."

"He got burnt at the stake, didn't he?" Gambit replied mischievously.

"Wrong kind of stake," Pyro said, and held up his hand. "Okay, now that we've gotten Remy's usual nonsense out of the way, anyone else want to read theirs?"

Gambit chuckled to himself as he sat back down. Getting to annoy Pyro was about the only good thing about doing this workshop. He only half listened to the others' stories, and glanced frequently over to the clock to see the time.

"Okay," Pyro said as the workshop came to an end and Gambit eagerly packed up his things. "That's it for today. Your writing prompt for this week is 'theft'."

Gambit paused all so briefly in packing up, then quickly resumed. Theft, huh? He was actually tempted to take that one seriously.

* * *

Gambit swaggered up to the group that was growing at the Danger Room doors, a staff resting over one of his shoulders. Already there were Rogue, Bobby, Pyro, and Jubilee.

"Hey Remy," Bobby said as Kitty and Piotr joined them. "Come to watch?"

Gambit raised an eyebrow, and flipped his staff off his shoulder and onto the other with a flourish. "No."

"You're pretty handy with that staff," Rogue said before Bobby could reply.

"Oh, you'd be amazed at the things I can do with my staff," Gambit said with a wink.

Rogue sighed dramatically. "I walked right into that innuendo, didn't I?"

"I'm surprised you didn't see it coming." Gambit smirked.

"And I'm not even going to dignify that one with a response."

"I dunno chere, that sounded like a response to me," he said cheekily, then paused as the demeanour of the waiting X-Men changed to attention. He looked behind him.

"Good," Logan said as he approached. "You're all here."

Bobby pointed at Gambit. "He's not going to be joining us, is he?" He looked quickly towards Gambit. "No offence, Remy, but I've seen enough of your solo sessions to know your explosions are lethal."

Gambit gave a half shrug as Rogue jabbed Bobby in the side. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Yeah, he's going to be joining us, once a week, from now on, until further notice," Logan said, his eyes firmly on Bobby before scanning across the group as he went on. "You need to know you can fight along side each other in a pinch. For now, Gumbo'll be mostly using his non-mutation combat training—"

"Yeah, but what about accidental explosions?" Pyro cut in.

"And that's why we're going to have a safe word," Logan said, and ignored the smirk that reappeared on Gambit's face. "In the event that Gumbo can't deactivate a charge, he'll use the safe word, and we'll pause or stop the simulation so you kids can evacuate and he can release the charge." He looked at Gambit. "By the way, you decide on a new one yet?"

Gambit nodded. "Popcorn."

"Popcorn," Logan repeated, while eyeing Gambit like he expected there to be some sort of innuendo or joke. "Alright then. Safe word is popcorn. Now, let's get started. We're running Street Ambush, at level 3."

Gambit followed the X-Men into the Danger Room proper, while Logan headed into the control room.

"Level 3, huh?" Kitty said musingly as they walked in. "That's not so bad."

"Well, it is a 'get to know you' session," Rogue said.

"True. We'll probably pay for it later."

"Probably."

The doors shut behind them, and a moment later the room transformed into the appearance of a city street. There were shops and offices on either side of the street with light pedestrian and vehicle traffic.

"Oh yeah," Kitty muttered under her breath. "Definitely paying for it later."

Rogue chuckled, and then jumped as she heard Gambit's voice right near her:

"I don't know this sim," he said. "What's the deal?"

Rogue gave him a light smack with the back of her hand. "Don't sneak up on me like that. And in this sim we basically walk around until some folks decide to attack us."

"Ah," Gambit said, rubbing his arm even though her smack hadn't hurt at all. "It's not much of an ambush if we know they're coming though."

"I don't know," Kitty said, as the group walked down the street. "Aside from the fact that we don't know who's going to attack us, it is possible to be in a situation where you know you're walking into an ambush."

"Hmm, I suppose."

As they walked, Gambit looked around. Most of the simulations he had been in were stark in design, intended more for providing a safe environment for him to practice with his mutation. He had only seen more complex ones from the viewing room. This was the first time he'd been in one.

The best way he could think of to describe it was 'token realism'. Whoever had programmed it had gone to a great deal of trouble to make the outside look realistic, right down to the texture of the foot path, with the sole exception of the shop and street signs, which were written in gibberish. However, if anyone looked into the store windows they would see the window display and nothing else but a dark, bare room. It bothered him, especially when pedestrians walked into the stores and just stood there.

A couple of chatty people passed them by, and Gambit couldn't understand a word they said. More gibberish, he supposed. It sounded more like baby talk than a real language.

The X-Men continued to walk and idly chat until three bulky figures wearing arm bands marked with the letters "FOH" approached them. Gambit looked behind him to see more of the arm banded folks close in on them. Most of them were armed with baseball bats and other improvised weapons, but two were holding guns.

"Die muties!" several of them yelled.

Bobby immediately froze over one of the guns. The second gun fired, and its bullet flattened against Piotr's steel skin as he deliberately moved into its path.

"Happy Fourth of July!" Jubilee shouted as she let loose a fireworks display around herself.

Her words warned her friends to cover their eyes, which they did, and avoided being dazzled by the bright lights. Even Gambit got the cue, which he wouldn't have if he hadn't watched sessions of theirs in the past. The sims yelled in anguish, many covering their eyes, and others dropping their weapons as Jubilee's fireworks temporarily blinded them.

Kitty, Piotr, Jubilee, and Rogue moved in to engage them in hand to hand, Jubilee and Kitty making liberal use of their powers. Gambit engaged them with his staff and powerful kicks, leaving his powers very much out of it. Bobby continued to use his powers to freeze over weapons and the ground, until Pyro got bored with using his fire to drive the sims onto the road and starting setting them aflame instead.

Though outnumbered, the fight was relatively swift and easy.

Rogue and Kitty shared a look as Logan called that first wave to an end, confirming to each other their conversation from earlier. Then Rogue glanced towards Gambit, and the thought occurred to her that perhaps there was more to this 'easy session' than simply getting to know Gambit's fighting style: the fight wasn't enough of a challenge to cause an incident. In fact, as Rogue thought on it more, she became certain that Logan was deliberately making this an easier session for the purpose of making sure there wasn't one.

They were definitely going to pay for it later. But it would be worth it if it helped Gambit.

"So, how many waves of this we gotta do?" Gambit asked as they resumed walking down the street.

Rogue shrugged. "Keep getting them until we run out of session time, or Logan gets bored."

"We don't want Logan to get bored," Kitty said sagely. "He gets bored, he'll deliberately up the difficulty level to something ridiculous for the sole purpose of wiping us out."

"He can be a real sadistic bastard sometimes," Bobby said, shaking his head in disgust.

 _"I heard that, Drake,"_ Logan's voice said over the speakers.

"Doesn't make it any less true!" Bobby replied, looking up at the control room window as he spoke.

At first there was no response, then it started snowing.

"Aww man," Bobby said, pulling a face.

The next wave to ambush them were wearing snow gear and armed with ice picks.

* * *

Pyro was casually going through the books in the school library, when he spotted Gambit in one of the little reading nooks by a window. Unable to believe what he was seeing, Pyro found himself walking over to Gambit to check if it was actually him.

"You're reading." Pyro sounded completely dumbfounded.

Gambit tucked his finger under the word he was up to and glanced over at Pyro. "Well done, Captain Obvious."

"I didn't know you liked to read," Pyro exclaimed. "Wait, you're not just looking at the pictures, are you?"

Gambit raised his eyebrow and then turned the book around so Pyro could see the cover of Dune. "That's the only picture. Now, if you're done embarrassing yourself—"

"But if you like to read, why do you screw around in my writing workshop so much?"

"I like to read books, not write them," Gambit replied as he turned the book back around again. "Now, if you don't mind…"

"You like to read." Pyro shook his head. "I can't believe you like to read."

Gambit sighed. "Yeah, and it's much easier to do when I don't have some wanker breathing down my neck going 'I can't believe you like to read'."

Pyro was silent for a moment, and Gambit hoped he would go away. After a minute, to Gambit's irritation, Pyro spoke again:

"You don't like me very much, do you?" he said.

"Nope," Gambit said, keeping his gaze firmly upon the pages of his book in the hope that he would actually be able to get back to reading it. "You're not going to turn this into some sappy heart-to-heart where we discuss our feelings over our mutual love of reading, are you? Because I will throw this book at you. Hard."

"No, I just… What have I ever done to you?"

"Hmm, you're right. I should throw a hardcover book at you instead of a paperback," Gambit said irritably. "That'll hurt more."

A charge seeped into Dune and Gambit gave an exasperated sigh as it lit up with magenta light.

"I don't know," Pyro said a little nervously. "I think an exploding book would hurt more than a hardcover."

Gambit glared at the book for a moment, then sighed again, and turn his glare on Pyro.

"Fine," Gambit said "You want to know why I don't like you? I took an instant dislike to you the moment you called Rogue a race-traitor. You know, just in case you forgot about me blowing up your plate that night."

"Well she—" Pyro began, then stopped as he saw the magenta charge glow brighter.

"She is not. She had a serious problem that was ruining her life, and she fixed it," Gambit replied. "If she really was what you say, she would've convinced me to go through with getting the Cure too instead of coming here. Go away, before I do throw this book at you, and blow you up along with, I dunno, this whole quarter of the library."

Pyro's eyes widened. "You can blow up that much with just that one book?"

"I don't know, I can't measure charges any more. Maybe it'll be a quarter of the library. Maybe it'll be half. Maybe it'll just be that section there. Either way, you will be badly burned, if not dead." Gambit fixed him with an angry glare. "Go away, source of frustration, so I can remove this damn charge already."

Pyro held up his hands in surrender. "Okay okay."

He backed off and left Gambit's view. Gambit forced himself to take a few deep breaths and think of anything other than Pyro. His thoughts immediately went to Rogue, for whom the only irritation he felt was that he couldn't date her.

With one final long breath out, the charge dissolved, and Gambit went back to reading.

* * *

Much to the annoyance of both men, Gambit and Pyro left the library at the same time, and started walking the same route back to the staff bedrooms. They walked in silence, Gambit not wanting anything to do with Pyro, and Pyro not wanting to trigger another incident.

The loud voices of Rogue and Bobby broke the silence. Their words were hard to discern until the pair stepped into the hallway two doors ahead of them, but their tone was clear: they were arguing, again.

"Ugh, I'd wish they'd just break up already," Pyro muttered. He had intended the comment only for himself, but Gambit was just close enough to hear.

"Why?" Gambit asked snidely. "She not good enough for him since she took the Cure?"

Pyro glanced at Gambit. "No, it's not that. It's just… well, look at them," he gestured to the not-so-happy couple, too absorbed in their argument to even notice them. "They're always arguing these days. They were never like that before."

Gambit grunted. "I'll have to take your word for that."

"I guess you could say the Cure ruined their relationship," Pyro went on thoughtfully. "It ruined a lot of things."

Gambit snorted derisively. "The Cure did not ruin their relationship. Bobby's inability to acknowledge that Rogue can and will make decisions that don't involve him is the problem. And if it hadn't flared up over this, then it would've flared up over something else."

"Hmm…" Pyro considered that carefully. "So you believe Rogue when she says that she didn't take the Cure because of Bobby?"

Gambit didn't reply. Pyro shook his head.

"Right," Pyro said. "I'm talking to you. Why did I even bother to ask?"

"I'm amazed that you guys are so obsessed with sex that you can't recognise that decisions like taking the Cure have consequences that go far beyond enabling you to get laid," Gambit replied. "And that people can, in fact, make major life decisions that don't revolve around sex. Every single one of you who thinks that Rogue took the Cure for Bobby is insulting her intelligence."

"Hey, people do make major life decisions because of their partner," Pyro replied defensively. "And it sounds very romantic to choose to take a bullet for someone, but what you're really choosing is to ruin your own life."

"You sound like my father," Gambit said. "He calls self-sacrifice a romantic and foolish idea."

"Sounds like you don't agree."

Gambit was flooded with memories of many arguments with Jean-Luc about his charitable tendencies. His shirt began to light up with a faint magenta glow that caused Pyro to sharply back off.

"No, we never agreed," he said quietly, before barrelling on forcefully in the hope of forgetting his past. "But choosing to take a bullet for someone is very different from taking the Cure. Rogue hasn't chosen to give up her life so that someone else can live; she chose to give up her mutation so that she could live."

"Oh yeah?" Pyro asked, his eyes warily focused on Gambit's charged up shirt, both men oblivious to the fact that Rogue and Bobby had stopped arguing. "What if it was a Cure bullet?"

Gambit shrugged. "Principle's the same."

"Yeah, but it means giving up being a mutant. It means going on the rest of your life, being one of them."

"One of what, exactly?" Rogue asked coldly, with a withering gaze fixed directly on Pyro.

"You know, human," Pyro replied. "Homo sapien. You used to be amazing and now—"

"You're still amazing," Gambit cut in firmly. "I'm completely smitten. I would love to take you back to my room and—"

"Hey!" Bobby objected.

"—cuddle, I think," Gambit said, ignoring Bobby. "I could probably go as far as cuddling before I got too excited and risked blowing you up."

"I think you should be more worried about blowing yourself up, right now," Pyro said, gesturing to Gambit's torso.

Gambit glanced at him and the charge dissolved. Not wanting to risk remembering why the charge had showed up in the first place, Gambit looked back at Rogue.

"So, chere, whaddya say?" he asked. "Wanna come back to my place and spoon?"

Rogue smirked at him and pointed at Bobby with her thumb. "My boyfriend is standing right here."

"He's not invited." He leaned in towards her suggestively. "I'm not hearing a no."

"You're not hearing a yes, either, Swamp Rat," Rogue replied, and turned her glare back on Pyro. "And I am not less of a person because I took the Cure, rude boy."

"There is nothing about you," Gambit said as he casually swaggered over to her and stopped only inches away, "that could be considered 'less' ma chere."

"Do you mind?" Rogue demanded. "I'm trying to have a go at Pyro here." She glowered at Pyro. "I feel sorry for anyone who might take a Cure bullet for you. You'd probably repay the sacrifice of their mutation for yours by stabbing them in the back. You wouldn't deserve their sacrifice, and they would deserve better than you."

With those words, Rogue turned on her heel and walked the final few steps to her room, slamming the door close behind her.

"Well, someone's been told," Gambit said, lazily stretching his arms above his head.

"You know, I get that you like to flirt," Bobby said irritably. "But do you really have to flirt with my girlfriend?"

"Yes, as frequently as possible," Gambit replied as he swaggered up to his own room on the other side of Rogue's. "Why, I got you worried or something?"

"No, I just think you're being…" Bobby trailed off, floundering for a word.

"Rude?" Pyro suggested. "Inconsiderate? Ooh, I know, a better flirt than you."

Gambit chuckled as Bobby threw Pyro a dire look.

"You're hilarious, Pyro," Bobby replied as Gambit entered his room.

"I know, I should write comedy."

* * *

Another week, another writing workshop. Pyro chatted to the group about writing techniques while Gambit sat there, patiently waiting for the cue for them to read the stories they'd written during the week.

He glanced down at the two pages. Writing was not his forte, and he felt like his end product read more like an instruction manual on how to steal, rather than a story. Still, no one but he was likely to notice. He smiled to himself as he went back to half-listening to Pyro.

"Okay," Pyro said. "Who would like to read their story?"

As usual, everyone looked over at Gambit. Gambit eagerly held up one hand, while the other held his precious two pages. Pyro looked resigned, then confused.

"Wait, is that more than one page in your hand?" he asked Gambit.

"Yep," Gambit replied smugly.

"You mean…you actually wrote something more than a paragraph?"

"Oui."

"You didn't use just really big handwriting, did you?"

"Nope."

"Okay, well, great," Pyro said, pleasantly surprised. "Let's hear it."

Gambit stood, cleared his throat, and began a dramatic reading of his instruction-manual-masquerading-as-fiction. The class listened, partly amused by the theatrical manner of the reading, but mostly confused.

"Wait, sorry," Pyro said, cutting in after only a few sentences. "Sorry to interrupt, but that sounds an awful lot like French."

"It is. I wrote my story in French," Gambit replied.

"Why?"

"Never said we couldn't."

Pyro sighed as Gambit continued his reading. He knew there had to be a catch.


	4. Jubilee

**Chapter 4: Jubilee**

Gambit was in the gym. Sports in general was a dangerous activity for him, or rather, the people and things around him when he was so engaged. However, he was far too active a person to stop exercising altogether. As long as he took things easy and didn't have an intense workout (those were only done in the Danger Room), he was usually okay. Usually.

The gym was mostly quiet at this hour, as most of the school population was in classes. The only other person in the gym at the moment was Jubilee. The short, lithe young woman was caught up in a gymnastic routine: an intense, breath-taking routine that could've only been done by a skilled gymnast. Gambit had gotten so caught up watching her, that he'd forgotten his own exercises.

Jubilee, however, became well aware of her audience when she landed back on the mat. She grinned at him where he stood on the mat behind the chin-up bar.

"Enjoy the show?" she asked teasingly.

"Actually, yes," Gambit replied blithely, not at all embarrassed at having been caught staring. "That was amazing."

"Thanks."

"You must have been doing that since you were knee-high to a grasshopper."

"Heh, yeah," Jubilee replied as she began her cool-down exercises. "In fact we had high hopes of me being able to complete in the Olympics."

"Awesome. What happened?" Gambit said. "If you don't mind my asking?"

"Nah. I had to miss tryouts on account of a family emergency," Jubilee said, sounding casual in a 'I just finished an intense work out' kind of way. "My parents were murdered."

Gambit blinked. "Well, that's one hell of a family emergency."

"Yeah, I really could've lived without it."

"Did they ever catch the guy?"

"Yeah, so that's some closure at least," Jubilee said. "I'd rather have my parents though. What about you? If you don't mind my asking?"

After that admission, Gambit wasn't inclined to deny her.

"I'm adopted," he said. "My parents were pretty good to me, didn't care that I was a mutant, 'least not until…" he trailed off, knowing that if he pursued that train of thought stuff was going to start exploding, and quickly continued: "Never knew my birth parents. Always figured the demon eyes must've scared them off."

"Ugh, yeah, my foster parents were cool too, at least until after I started accidentally blowing things up. Figured that was my cue to leave," Jubilee said musingly. "Ended up living oi malls for awhile until these guys found me."

"That must've been fun."

"You'd think so, but the lack of proper showering facilities was a bit of a drawback."

Gambit chuckled and went back to his chin-ups.

Jubilee finished off her cool-down and headed over to the showers. She returned a few minutes later, and stopped at Gambit's station on her way back through the gym.

"Hey, Remy," she said. "You know, Valentine's Day is coming up…"

Gambit threw her a look and let himself back on the ground. "Aww, I'm flattered, chere, but sadly, this Cajun can't date right now."

Jubilee giggled. "I know that. I was just, sorta kinda thinking of throwing a Valentine's Day party for those of us who don't have dates. I was wondering if you'd be interested?"

"Hmm, I don't know," he said slowly, between breaths. "I think it'll depend on what mood I'm in that day. I ain't exactly choosing not to date willingly, and I don't particularly want to remind everyone else precisely why that is."

Jubilee nodded. "I get that."

"Who else is coming?"

"I don't know. You're the first person I asked."

Gambit chuckled lightly and Jubilee grinned at him.

"I think mostly I just want an excuse to decorate," she went on. "I can just imagine the dining hall covered in red and white streamers and heart-shaped balloons. The tables lined with Valentine's Day table cloths. Hearts everywhere."

"I like this plan, and I think you should do it," Gambit said.

"Ha, really?"

"Can you imagine the look on Logan's face?"

Jubilee laughed and Gambit grinned at her.

"I can just picture him sitting there with his cigar, looking completely out of place," Gambit said. "Do it! Do it!"

Jubilee laughed harder. "Okay, I will! I'm gonna need to go shopping."

"And I'm gonna need to decharge this bar."

Jubilee looked up to see magneta light flickering around the chin up bar. "Right. I'm supposed to think of something to distract you, aren't I? But all I can think of is Valentines Day. And the fact that when I go shopping, I'm going to have to bring someone with me to do all the maths. I hate maths. But I have an excuse for hating maths. I've got dyscalculia."

"You should take me," Gambit said cheerfully, while at the same time wishing he could regain sufficient control to remove the charge. "Not only can I do maths, but I will enable you."

Jubilee laughed again.

"In fact," Gambit said thoughtfully. "I think I might be on kitchen duty that night. You know what this calls for, right?"

"No, what does it call for?"

"Heart shaped food."

Jubilee squealed and clapped her hands together. "Oh yes! Do it! Do it! Wait, can you do heart shaped food with stuff that's actually healthy? Because you know Storm'll be pissed if you only have dessert food."

"You can cut vegetables into heart shapes. Not all kinds of vegetables, but enough to get the point across," Gambit said thoughtfully. "And there'd be some kinds of meat you could cut into shape too, though I think I'll have to experiment, because we're going to have to make enough for everyone, and we want stuff that'll be quick and easy to cut into shape."

"This is true."

"Hmm…"

As Gambit pondered, Jubilee looked back up at the bar, and tried to think of something else she might say that could help. Because she could, however, the charge was removed.

"So many possibilities," he said. "I think I will definitely go shopping with you. Plus I need to get a stack of heart-shaped cookie cutters. And to double-check if I am on kitchen that night."

"Ha, sounds great!"

* * *

Gambit, Jubilee, and Rogue headed off shopping late one afternoon a couple of days later. Gambit had confirmed that he was on kitchen duty for Valentine's Day dinner, and Jubilee wanted Rogue along just in Gambit had another incident.

 _"I just drew a complete blank. I had no idea what to say to him," Jubilee had told Rogue. "You're good at this. Please come? Just in case?"_

With Valentine's Day so close on the horizon, the three had no problems finding all sorts of appropriate stuff. Gambit fully encouraged Jubilee to grab all the fluffy, sappy, and pretty stuff she wanted. Rogue, being a bit more practical in these matters, managed to keep a lid on both her enthusiasm, and the budget.

"So, Roguey, you and Bobby got any plans?" Gambit asked her as they went through the options in one of the shops.

"Yeah, he's taking me out to lunch," Rogue replied.

"Lunch? Not dinner?"

"He's got a late class that day," she said and grinned at him. "So, yes, I will be able to make your heart shaped dinner that night."

Gambit grinned at her. "Excellent."

"Oooh! Look at the little cupids!" Jubilee exclaimed, turning around to face them and show off the cupid decorations, one in each hand. "So cute with their little bows and arrows! We must have these!"

"Okay, sure," Rogue said "Let's see how much they are…"

They finalised their purchases from that shop, and then headed onto the next. As they walked, Gambit spotted a man not paying attention to where he was going (too distracted by his phone) and habitually adjusted his course just enough to ensure the distracted man would run into him.

As expected, the two collided. As Gambit's shoulder rammed right into the other man's, he reached around out of sheer reflex and slipped the other man's wallet out of his back pocket. He dropped the wallet into one of the bags he was carrying.

"Whoa hey, sorry," Gambit said the same time the other man cursed: "Hey, watch where you're going!"

"You were the one not paying attention," Rogue said, glowering at the other man. "You apologise, rude boy."

"Don't worry about it, chere," Gambit said as he adjusted his bags, and hoped that neither woman had seen him pick the guy's pocket. "No harm done. Hey," he quickly closed the distance between them and pointed, "that looks like it has more Valentine's Day stuff."

Rogue shot a parting, whithering glare at the other man, but he'd already walked away.

Unfortunately, the incident wasn't entirely over. Gambit, after not being able to do much stealing for months, almost a full year, had just picked a pocket. His fingers began to itch, filled with a potent reminder of the addition he had been failing to feed for exactly the reason his already pink shirt was lighting up. He swore under his breath, and both girls heard it.

"What?" Jubilee asked, the same time Rogue noticed the brighter-than-normal shirt and said "Damn it."

"Yeah," Gambit said slowly. "That's what I thought too."

"Oh," Jubilee said, looking nervously towards the shirt and then to Rogue.

"This is why you avoided that confrontation, isn't it? Sorry, if I made things worse," Rogue said, and Gambit felt relief, realising that she hadn't seen what he'd done.

"It's okay, chere," Gambit replied as he fought to both maintain control of the charge and to hide it. "I appreciate you defending my honour."

Rogue grinned at him. "So tell me about this dinner you have planned. Does it involve heart shaped pies?"

"I am seriously considering it," Gambit replied. "But I have a feeling the necessary number of pans required will make it unnecessarily expensive."

Of course, he did just pick that guy's pocket… The glow in his shirt flickered brighter.

"I was thinking I might put little heart shaped pieces of pastry on top instead," he went on determinedly.

"Less fun, but cheaper," Rogue said as they stopped just outside of the shop Gambit had pointed to. "Although it's not like the pans wouldn't get used again."

"I see I'm not the only enabler out here today."

"Yes!" Jubilee said gleefully. "Heart shaped food every year!"

"Pies take awhile though," Gambit went on thoughtfully. "I think I need to check recipes and make sure I pick something that can actually be cooked in the allotted kitchen duty time."

"That's probably a good idea," Rogue replied. "Otherwise you're just going to be trying to cook it by yourself, and there's a lot to be cooked."

"There is indeed. It's a good thing the school has such a serious kitchen," Gambit said. "Oooh, you know what I should do? Make bread sticks in the shape of hearts."

"Oooh, I love it!" Jubilee said. "But doesn't bread take hours and hours and hours to cook?"

Gambit shrugged. "I can sneak into the kitchen in the dead of night and cook them then, and everyone will have fresh loaves of bread in the morning. Just have to warn whoever's on breakfast."

"Warn, or surprise?" Rogue asked with a glint of mischief in her eye.

"Hmm," Gambit considered. "Depends on who's on."

"Can you even make that much bread on your own?" Jubilee asked.

"Why? Offering to help?"

"At that time in the morning? Hell no."

Gambit laughed and as he did, he found he had sufficient control back that he could finally deactivate the charge. "We do have a couple of very serious mixers in there, which means most of the work is going to involve waiting. I think I can manage." He gestured to the shop they'd been standing in front of the window of. "So, shall we go in?"

"Yes, let's," Jubilee said, and eagerly lead the way inside.

* * *

The night before Valentine's Day, Jubilee, Gambit, and Rogue were busy putting up decorations in the dining hall. Gambit and Rogue found themselves doing most of the ladder work while Jubilee stood back and said things like "no, that doesn't look quite even" and "just a little itty bitty bit higher" and "alright perfect!"

Finally, after enough time had passed that they wished they'd brought in extra hands to help (even though it was supposed to be a surprise!), they finished. Valentine's Day themed paper table cloths covered the many long tables. Streamers, balloons, hearts, and cupids lined the walls. The plain white serviettes stocked by the buffet had been replaced with ones decorated with hearts.

Jubilee looked around, tired, but well pleased with their work.

"This looks awesome," she said.

And as she flung her hands in the air, fireworks shot from her fingers and set the streamers above her on fire.

"Whoops!" she exclaimed.

Rogue immediately went for the fire extinguisher (of which there were plenty in the dining hall). Gambit pulled out his playing cards and threw a couple with pinpoint accuracy at the steamers, slicing through them and bringing only the parts that were on fire (or about to be), to the ground. Jubilee yelped as she jumped back out of the way.

"Well, that's one way to make sure the fire doesn't spread," Jubilee said as Rogue returned with the fire extinguisher and turned it on the flames with a couple of quick, effective blasts.

Gambit shrugged, then grinned at her. "I'm just glad it wasn't me accidentally blowing stuff up this time."

Jubilee giggled. "Misery loved company?"

"Misery loves company so much he wants to marry her."

"And have babies!"

Rogue appraised them with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not convinced that Misery should be allowed to breed."

"They can always adopt," Gambit replied with a grin.

Jubilee giggled, then pointed towards the ceiling where the streamers had been severed. "I never realised playing cards could be so sharp."

"It's the spin behind it," Gambit explained. "With sufficient speed and spin, I can slice through bananas and carrots, and give you one mean paper cut."

"Oooh—" Jubilee began only to be cut off by Rogue: "Not tonight, Jubes."

Gambit chuckled as Jubilee pouted. "We can do a demo some other time. It's late, you two should probably get to bed."

"What about you?" Jubilee asked, then pointed at both the ceiling and floor. "And this?"

"I can fix this." He grinned at her. "Cleaning up after these kinds of accidents is in my job description."

* * *

Jubilee eagerly awoke earlier than usual the next morning. Excited about the reception her surprises for the day would bring, she got out of bed like a child on Christmas morning, grabbed her yellow dressing gown and pulled it on as she left the room.

She bounded down the hallway in the staff wing and almost ran right into a yawning Gambit as he came in her direction.

"Remy!" she exclaimed. "How'd it go last night? I hope it wasn't too hard of a mess to clean up. What about the bread making? Did they turn out? Whose on breakfast this morning?"

He gave her a tired smile. "Mess was no real problem. I've clean up way worse. Bread turned out great. Logan's on this morning, and the look on his face was just as priceless as I could've imagined. It was a cross between 'I knew there had to be a catch', 'resignation', and 'it's going to be one of those days, isn't it?' 10/10, fully recommend, would do again. Just not straight away 'cause then he'd get used to it, and that would take all the fun out of it."

Jubilee giggled and gave him a hug. After a moment's pause while Gambit's brain registered what was happening, he hugged her back.

"Thank you!" she said.

She was promptly zapped by static.

"Uh, sorry," Gambit said, the same time Jubilee jerked back and said: "Whoops, forgot about that."

Prolonged physical contact with Gambit was usually avoided, since it generally resulted in being zapped with static electricity.

"And now," he said while yawning. "I'm going to bed. Have a good day. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Okay! Have a good sleep!"

Gambit just waved at her as he continued to his room.

Jubilee half-skipped her way down to the dining hall. Breakfast kitchen duty had only just started: the dry foods were laid out (the freshly cooked bread was filling the hall with its heavenly scent), but none of the drinks were out yet, and as Jubilee got closer it seemed that the hot foods (eggs, meat) were only just being put on to cook. As Jubilee approached the buffet, her face lit up at the sight of the bread sticks, baked into pretzel-like heart-shaped loaves. Beside the loaves was the required ingredients list, this one written in Gambit's neat hand.

"Jubilee?" Logan said as he came out of the kitchen proper with something in his hand. "You're up early."

"I know!" Jubilee said happily, and gestured around the room. "Isn't it great?"

Logan gave her a long look. "This was all your doing, wasn't it?"

"Not all," she replied merrily. "I can't possibly take all the credit."

"Uh huh." Logan lifted his hand to reveal a heart shaped egg ring. "This your doing, or the Cajun's?"

Jubilee's eyes lit up at the sight of it. "No! I had no idea we had those—ooh! I bet Remy got them. I wonder what else he got? I can't wait until dinner tonight."

Logan gave a long suffering sigh. It was definitely going to be one of those days. "You just tell your co-conspirator that we'd better have the normal egg rings back in the drawer by tomorrow morning."

Jubilee giggled. Somehow it didn't surprise her at all that Gambit would remove the regular egg rings, just to make sure the heart shaped ones got used. "I will!"

* * *

Jubilee wasn't content to just leave it at decorations and heart shaped food. She decided to make Valentine's Day cards for everyone in the school. They were originally all going to be hand made, but Kitty stepped in when she realised Jubilee was about to bite off far more than she could chew.

 _"Yes I know handmade ones are more personal, but there is no way you can make that many between now and Valentine's Day," Kitty informed her. "Here, let me show you this thing on the computer, it's called a form letter—"_

 _"Oh, but I don't want everyone to get the exact same card. I'm gonna write everyone an individual message."_

 _"You can still do that. When you set up your mailing list, you can have a field for the message. You can make it different for everyone, same as if you hand wrote. Only it's being printed. And that's a good thing because a, I've seen your handwriting, and b, it's only going to get worse when you get tired and worn out. And you will get tired and worn out if you try to do this all by hand."_

 _"Meh. Okay fine."_

It was with great delight that Jubilee went around the school hand delivering all the cards, and liberally giving out hugs to those who were so inclined. She even interrupted a couple of classes.

"Jubilee," Storm said when the enthusiastic young mutant came bounding into her classroom. "This is hardly the time."

"Nonsense, it's math class," Jubilee replied as she looked at the next card in her hand. "This is the best time. And this one is for you, Jimmy."

Jimmy smiled shyly as he accepted the red card. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!"

She finished handing out the cards to the students and then pulled out Storm's. "And this one's for you."

Storm gave Jubilee a tolerant smile as she accepted the card. "Thank you, Jubilee. Now if you're done—"

Jubilee gave Storm a hug. "Hey, hey, you're awesome, Storm. We love ya."

And before Storm could reply, Jubilee pulled away and headed for the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" she said, and zipped out.

After delivering the cards, she headed to the rec room, where she promptly collapsed on the lounge. Keeping up that level of energy for so long was exhausting.

She sat there for a few minutes, then reached over and turned on the TV. It came up on the news channel and she was about to change it, when the next story came up:

 _"She's a rising star in the world of fashion: Ronnie Lake."_

Jubilee watched with interest as they did a little bio on the beautiful blonde, Ronnie Lake, said to be the next supermodel. She didn't even notice when the rec room doors opened and other people entered.

 _"She can assume any pose, any emotion, any mood in an instant. Photographers love her."_

"Huh," Pyro's voice said behind Jubilee, making her jump. "She looks oddly familiar."

"You probably saw her a lot in the past couple of months," Jubilee replied haughtily. "She is a rising star in the world of fashion."

Pyro leaned over the lounge and looked down at her. "Do I look like someone who cares about fashion?"

"No," Jubilee replied. "But you do look like someone who drools over supermodels."

"Ha!" Gambit's voice cut in. "You put that way more politely than I would've."

Jubilee giggled and twisted around on the lounge to look at him. What she was going to reply died on her lips as she saw the huge Valentine's Day card in his hands. He grinned at her, and ignored Pyro's comment of "tacky much?"

"Here," Gambit said as he handed her the card. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Oh!" Jubilee exclaimed happily as she accepted the huge, way over-decorated, heart shaped, hand made card. "Thank you so much! This is awesome!"

She admired the cover, then opened it up and read the message inside. Then she set it aside to give Gambit a great big hug.

He hugged her back. Then she got zapped again and pulled away. "Ow!"

"Sorry."

"No no, my fault. Second time in one day, ha!" she grinned. "This card is amazing. Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He smiled back. "Glad you like it."

"I do, I love it!" Jubilee said. "Oh, and I have a card for you too." She reached over to where she'd left it on the coffee table. "Here. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thanks."

It was then that Jubilee noticed that Gambit had another card with him: a more conventional sized one, still in its envelope.

"Who's that card for?" she asked as Gambit read his card from her.

"Hmm?" he glanced over. "Oh, that's for Rogue. I'm gonna give it to her when she and Bobby come back from their date."

Jubilee smirked knowingly. "Right where Bobby can see it, huh?"

"Oh yes."

She chuckled. It was then that Pyro picked up the remote and turned up the volume on the TV. Jubilee was about to make a snarky remark when the words of the news anchor caught her attention:

 _"The gang known as the Reavers struck again today…"_

The three watched and listened as footage of three people with weaponised cybernetic prosthesis robbed a jewellery shop.

"Well, that was poorly timed," Gambit said.

"What do you mean?"

"They should've robbed the place before the Valentine's Day sales started. They would've gotten more stock to hock later."

Jubilee giggled, then shook her head. "I shouldn't laugh at that."

Gambit grinned wickedly at her. "Hey you either laugh or you cry. And those guys are going to be crying later when the don't have enough stock to sell to guys waiting until the last minute to buy Valentine's Day gifts."

Despite herself, Jubilee snorted with laughter.

* * *

"Omigod!"

Gambit took that shrill cry of Jubilee's voice as his cue to emerge from the kitchen and grin at her as she surveyed the buffet.

"Omigod!" she exclaimed again, bouncing on the spot as her hands waved in the air. "This is amazing! This is better than I was expecting!"

The buffet was filled with as many heart shaped foods as Gambit could think of and reasonably produce enough of for the large crowd. There was heart shaped pizza (the pepperoni pizza had heart shaped pepperoni slices), heart shaped pies, and pastries, and eggs. The potato salad had slices of heart shaped potatoes in it. Any other vegetable that could be cut into hearts was.

There were other foods that hadn't been cut into hearts (balanced diet and all that), but they seemed more to compliment the hearts rather than take away from them.

"I take it you approve?" Gambit asked her, while those on the other side of the buffet moved around Jubilee to fill up their plates.

"You have made this the best Valentine's Day ever," Jubilee informed him. "I love this so much."

"Glad you like it."


	5. Piotr

**Chapter 5: Piotr**

The deaths of Professor Xavier, Jean, and Scott had put a significant hole in the school's teaching capacity. Storm had managed to fill the hole, numbers wise, with Logan, her former classmate Morph, and a human friend of Hank's, Dr Ashley Ashton, who was as intelligent as she was fat. Between the three of them, they'd managed to cover the missing subjects, all but one: Art. For that, they ask Piotr to step in, making him the youngest of the teaching staff, and possibly the most overworked.

Piotr sighed as he put down a stack of papers on Gambit's desk.

"Alright, these are all the tests, and this is the key," he said, gesturing to the papers in turn. "Write down how many they got right," he pointed, "here and on the front of the test."

"No problem," Gambit said, picking up the first test.

"It's pretty easy, it's just time consuming," Piotr went on. "Thanks for this, Remy. I appreciate it."

Gambit waved a hand. "It's the least I can do. You've got enough on your plate without worrying about minutia like this.

Piotr sighed again as he headed over to his own desk. "When I agreed to this, I did not think it would be such a big juggling act."

"Well," Gambit said. "If there's anything else I can do to help, just let me know."

"I'll keep that in mind."

And in silent, mutual agreement, the two men began attending to their work.

Gambit attended the older high school students regular art class, though unlike them, he wasn't actually being graded. He liked it well enough, though he knew it would never be his hobby. He actually found he enjoyed the theory classes more than the practical ones. He even did the multi choice test Piotr had assigned just for kicks: but only because he intended to check the answers himself, not get Piotr to do it, which led to his marking all the tests now.

He supposed his interest in art theory came from his exposure to certain pieces in the LeBeau mansion, and past interactions with art thieves.

He checked each test with the key, and marked each one off as Piotr had instructed. The final test was his own, and he felt smug when the key indicated that he got every single answer right. He set the test aside separately, then stretched his arms above his head and looked at the clock. His eyes nearly bulged out.

"Wow, is that the time?" Gambit exclaimed.

Piotr looked up, then glanced at the clock, then looked back at Gambit with a small smile. "Yes, that is the time."

"Well, you did tell me it was time consuming," he said as he stood and gathered the students' tests. "These are all done."

"Great. Thank you again," Piotr replied as Gambit put the papers on his desk. "How'd you do? On your own one, I mean."

"Oh, 100%," Gambit said with a grin. "Go me."

"Go you."

"Anyway, I'll let you get on with it," Gambit said, and gave him a sly wink. "Unless of course, you want this interruption to go for longer?"

"It is tempting," Piotr admitted ruefully, and gestured to his work. "But I really need to get this done."

"Sure thing. Catcha later."

"See you."

Gambit headed out of the classroom, making sure to close the door on his way out. He liked Piotr. The Russian was a quiet, unassuming man, who would make anyone a good, reliable friend. Gambit had never met anyone so unlikely to stab someone in the back in his life. In some ways it seemed strange to Gambit that he could even become friends with someone who was the antithesis of almost everyone he'd ever known. On the other hand, almost everyone he'd ever known had kicked him out of their lives, so maybe it wasn't that surprising.

* * *

"Popcorn!"

Logan paused the simulation the moment Gambit's use of the safe word registered. The X-Men then heard his voice through the speakers: "Everybody out!"

Piotr looked over at Gambit, who was just nearby. Gambit's attention was entirely focused on the cheap staff in his hands, which was growing brightly. This was starting to become a regular occurrence at their once-a-week sessions with Gambit.

The X-Men hurriedly evacuated the Danger Room, and the moment the main doors were shut, Logan gave Gambit the all-clear. While most of the team hung around the doors, Piotr took the liberty of going down the hall to the uniform room.

The uniform room held the official X-Men uniforms, but it also held a large quantity of Xavier school tracksuits. Piotr took one of the suits, and a new pair of boxers from the underwear drawer.

When Piotr got back to the group, he found them chatting around the doorway, and stifled a sigh when he realised that none of them had bothered to draw the screen across. He put the clothes down just in front of the doors, then pulled across the privacy screen, so that when Gambit picked up his clothing he could do so without flashing everyone.

"Oh, whoops," Rogue said when she realised what he was doing. "Thanks Pete. At least one of us remembered."

He gave her a nod.

Piotr finished setting up the screen, and then joined the others in their conversation. Not that he said much: he was more inclined to listen while others talked.

The Danger Room doors opened again, then closed, and shortly opened again. Gambit emerged from behind the screen, looking frazzled, but no one commented on what happened. They'd learnt after the first time that commenting just embarrassed Gambit, which resulted in him needing a second change of clothes.

A minute later, Logan emerged from the control room.

"Alright kids, we're close enough to time that we're just going to finish here today," he said.

Before any of them could voice their approval, Logan barrelled on with giving them their feedback for the session. His critiques were strong, his compliments few, and not even Gambit was spared.

"I expect better next time," he finished up with. "You're dismissed."

And with those words, Logan turned on his heel and departed. The X-Men wisely didn't voice any of the things they would've liked to have said in response. They learnt that the hard way. Instead they began down the hall to the changerooms.

"You know, Remy," Rogue said as they walked together. "One of these days, we're going to have to find something different for you to change into. Don't get me wrong, no one rocks the school tracksuit like you do, but I think I'd like to see you in something different."

"Oh, I look good in anything, ma chere. I even look good in a potato sack," Gambit replied with a nod.

"Personal experience?" Bobby asked teasingly.

"Actually yes. What, you think this is the first time my clothes have been blown up?" The fact that the one time he'd dressed in a potato sack happened long before he was even capable of blowing things up was besides the point.

"I now have this image of Remy completely naked except for a potato sack," Kitty said, looking like she wasn't quite sure what to do with the image.

"Yeah, same," Rogue said musingly to her friend. "It's not a bad image actually. Maybe we should leave him a potato sack next time instead of the tracksuit and see it in person."

Gambit chuckled.

"Nah," Jubilee said as she walked backwards towards the ladies' changeroom. "I'm thinking we should go fancy: tailcoat, waistcoat, top hat, and ascot."

"And nothing else," Rogue said jokingly, the same time Kitty said: "And a cane."

The women looked at each other and chuckled as they reached the door of their changeroom.

"I also happen to know I look great in a designer silk shirt," Gambit said. "Has to be pink, though. And not some wimpy pink that can almost pass for white in the right light. A real pink, like magenta."

"Like your charges?" Bobby asked cheekily. "No, wait, not that pink. That is the pink of doom."

"No, better idea," Rogue cut in before anyone else could respond. "Cowboy outfit."

Kitty giggled as she headed inside the changeroom. "Noir style detective."

"Ooh, ohh," Jubilee said as she and Rogue followed Kitty inside. "Elvis."

There was more laughter, but any more suggestions couldn't be heard by the men, as they'd walked into their own changeroom.

* * *

Gambit was busy installing a new handle on one of the classroom doors (the previous one had been melted by one of the students), when Piotr came down the hall. Piotr walked with heavier than usual footfalls, and when Gambit glanced up, he got the impression that Piotr was doing so deliberately in order not to startle him. Gambit appreciated his thoughtfulness.

"Hey Pete," Gambit greeted him. "Whatcha doing in this neck of the woods this time of night?"

It wasn't at all unusual for Gambit to do the bulk of his maintenance work at night. Of course, some of it was noisy, or needed better light that could be acquired at that time, but most of it could be done without disturbing anyone's sleep. Except maybe Logan's.

"Looking for you, actually," Piotr said as he closed the distance between them. "I know you don't like to leave the school much, but they have a new exhibit open at the art museum, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

Gambit blinked in surprise. "Me? Wouldn't you prefer to go with one of your college buddies?" Gambit then smiled slyly. "Or Kitty?"

Piotr's face switched from calm to bashful in record speed. "Uh…"

"I mean, I'm not one to pass up a trip to an art gallery," or the chance to check out their security system, "I just wouldn't have thought I'd be your first choice of company."

Piotr cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, um, that is… See the thing is…" he forced himself to take a deep breath. "Well, you would definitely appreciate the gallery more than Kitty. But ah, well, I actually wanted to talk to you about something. Um, away from potential eavesdroppers." If it was possible for Piotr to look more uncomfortable, he did.

"Oh?" and when Piotr only shuffled his feet in response, Gambit continued with: "Secret guys stuff, huh?"

"Uh, yeah," Piotr replied, looking relieved.

Gambit nodded, feeling mildly amused at the entire exchange. "Alright, count me in. When did you want to go?"

* * *

Gambit and Piotr walked around the art exhibit in companionable silence. Both would admire the pieces, but while Piotr would further contemplate each, Gambit would discreetly check out security. He had no particular interest in robbing the museum at this time, he just liked to stay in practice.

"So," Piotr said after contemplating a particular painting for a time. "What do you think of this one?"

"Hmm." Gambit reconsidered the painting. "It's a little loud for my tastes."

Piotr chuckled and Gambit grinned at him.

"If you were looking for something deep and meaningful, you invited the wrong person," Gambit said and glanced at the artist's name. "I haven't heard of this guy either."

"I haven't either," Piotr replied with a shrug. "As long as you're interested and not standing around bored, then I invited the right person."

"Heh. I like art, I just can't make it." Gambit winked slyly at Piotr. "Those who can't, critique?"

Piotr smiled and gestured towards the next painting. "So, there was something I wanted to ask you…"

"Ah, yes, the secret guy stuff," Gambit said musingly. "Ask away."

"Well, you've got a lot of experience with dating, right? I mean, that's the impression I got, plus you're always flirting with the girls…" he trailed off uncertainly.

"Yeah, I've got a lot of experience," Gambit replied cheerfully. "Probably a lot more than is, ah, appropriate, given that I'm not quite 19 yet." He grinned mischievously at Piotr. "This got something to do with Kitty?"

Piotr sighed as he stood in front of the next painting. "Am I that obvious?"

"Yep," Gambit said, then shrugged. "Well, to me anyway. Don't know if anyone else would've. Kitty wouldn't have though."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because that's the cliche."

"Oh. Right." Piotr frowned. "I was hoping you might have some advice for asking her out?"

"Don't have to do anything fancy, though it might help if you have an actual date in mind. Dinner somewhere. Somewhere nice, that is. Dates at takeaway places are for kids," Gambit replied. "You just say something like: hey Kitty, would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday."

"Ah. Right," Piotr said, sounding like someone who was trying not to be nervous.

"Of course, the hard part is actually working up the nerve to say the words in the first place," Gambit went on knowingly.

Piotr chuckled nervously. "Yes."

"I'm gonna help you out here, mon ami," Gambit said. "Now, when you ask her, would you rather it was just you and Kitty in the room? Or would you like me there for moral support?"

"Oh um." Piotr licked his lips. "I… I think I'd like some moral support."

"Alright, here's what we'll do. We'll wait until Kitty's hanging out with Rogue and/or Jubilee and we can reasonably expect not to be interrupted. I'll chat up her friends off to the side," Gambit said and caught the apprehensive look on Piotr's face. "That way she'll have moral support of her own."

"Ah."

"So," Gambit said, and gestured to the painting before them. "What do you think?"

"Huh?" Piotr looked at the painting as if only just seeing it for the first time. "Oh, um, it's peaceful, I think. Serene. I like the way the moon reflects on the surface. Yes, it is very peaceful, a little melancholy, but peaceful."

Gambit nodded and pointed. "I like the owl. It makes me thinks of Hedwig."

* * *

Two weeks passed without a good opportunity to ask Kitty out, much to Gambit's growing exasperation. To be fair, he supposed it was true enough that their schedules often conflicted: both had their own college classes and studies to attend to, plus their X-Men duties, and Piotr's teaching duties on top of that.

Gambit sat in art class, doing his own thing, while the other students focused on the art projects they were going to be assessed on. They had particular criteria they had to meet: Gambit was free to do whatever he wanted. The first couple of lessons on these projects, he had amused himself by following the assessment criteria, but today he just wasn't in the mood to deal with that, and was instead drawing with pencil and ruler on multiple large sheets of paper.

Piotr periodically walked around the room, checking on the student's progress and seeing if they wanted any help or advice with anything. During one trip around the room, he stopped at Gambit's desk and peered over his shoulder. He frowned.

"Are you drawing floor plans?" Piotr asked as he leaned in to study them further. "Of the school?"

Gambit grinned up at him. "Yep. I was in a mood."

Piotr tilted his head to the side. "These look like they may even be close to accurate." He picked up one of the other sheets, as Gambit had a different floor of the mansion on each sheet.

"Might be. I have been over ever inch of this school in the last five months," Gambit said. "And yes, that does include the ladies' only areas, although I've only gone in there in the middle of the night to do repairs."

Piotr shook his head. "Is this something you like? Floor plans? Architecture?"

Gambit shrugged. Most of his interest in the subject was professional. "A little, I suppose. Why? Gonna recommend a new hobby for me?"

"Sort of, I guess," Piotr replied, sounding a little embarrassed at having been called out. "My sister Illyana likes to play this game called The Sims."

"Yeah, I've heard of it."

"Different people get different things out of the game, I understand it. Illyana just likes to play with the sims themselves, but there are those who just like to make mods or," Piotr smiled, "build houses."

"Ahh, and you think I might be interested in that?"

Piotr shrugged. "It is only a thought. If you're not, you're not. I believe that Kitty will be demoing The Sims at the next Games Day."

Gambit grinned wickedly at Piotr. "Kitty likes it too, huh?"

"Ahem, yes," Piotr replied and looked up at the clock, then said out loud to the class: "Okay everyone, time to pack up."

Gambit chuckled to himself as Piotr headed back to his desk. The students were swift in their packing up, and were promptly out the door when the bell rang. Gambit, not being in any particular rush, ambled over to Piotr.

"When is the next Games Day anyway?" Gambit asked.

"Oh, um, next Saturday I think." Piotr paused and frowned. "Or maybe it's the week after?"

"Well, maybe we can ask Kitty tonight," Gambit suggested mischievously.

"Oh, maybe." Piotr sounded reluctant.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just that, well, there never seems to be a good time to ask her on a date," Piotr lamented. "Perhaps I shouldn't bother. All this is just showing me that even if we did find that one opportunity, I'm just too busy to have a girlfriend."

Gambit shrugged. "There's always time for what's important. You make time. And if you can't make time, then maybe it's not really all that important. Or your priorities need reevaluating."

"Maybe." Piotr sighed. "I keep thinking teaching would be so much easier if I had a partner. Well, it would be easier still if Storm can find a permanent art teacher, but I expect we cannot count on that happening any time soon."

"Hmm." Gambit considered for a moment. "Well, I could take over the theory classes."

Piotr blinked at him. "You?"

Gambit smiled at the shock in his friend's tone. "Sure, why not? Okay, I'm not an art expert, but I'm sure I can pass on the stuff in the curriculum. I handle the kids who are rostered onto kitchen duty with me just fine."

"I've found the kitchen is a lot different from the classroom," Piotr said hesitantly, but Gambit could tell he was considering the idea.

Gambit shrugged. "Probably. But I'm pretty sure that 'don't piss me off or stuff will blow up' will scare 'em into good behaviour."

"Or they will take it as a challenge," Piotr said with the voice of someone who has been there, done that.

Gambit opened his mouth to reply, paused to consider, then shrugged. "Alright, you might have a point there. I mean, sure, they might stop misbehaving when someone gets hurt, but I think I speak for us all when I say it's better if they don't get hurt in the first place."

Piotr smiled. "I appreciate the offer. I will think on it, and we can talk to Storm about it. But I am not convinced it is the wisest course of action right now."

"Maybe not. Hey, you're free tonight, right?"

"Yeah."

"Meet you in the rec room after dinner? Maybe we'll get lucky."

"Maybe." Piotr didn't look at all convinced, and a little like he hoped the opportunity wouldn't come up.

They soon parted ways after that, and Gambit immediately went looking for Rogue. If the chance for Piotr to ask Kitty out wasn't going to come naturally, then he was going to make it happen.

* * *

Gambit and Piotr were almost at the rec room when Bobby, Pyro, and Morph came rushing out.

"Whoa guys," Bobby said, holding up his hands at the sight of them. "You do not want to go int here right now. They're talking about _periods_."

Gambit, although pleased that Rogue had successfully managed to drive out the boys, was utterly disgusted at her method. He gave them a look of astonished contempt.

"Seriously? You guys discuss bodily functions all that time," he said. "You have farting contests and share toilet humour, but menstruation bothers you?"

"Well, yeah," Pyro said, turning up his nose. "It's gross."

"It's no more gross than defecation and urination, and I don't see any of you leaving the room when those subjects come up," Gambit insisted.

"I disagree."

"Why? Because women experience it and you don't?" Gambit asked. "If you were real men, you'd realise that menstruation is just another natural bodily function and you'd better support the women in your life by actually learning something about it." And because he didn't want to encourage them to return to the rec room when Rogue had gone to so much trouble to drive them out: "Now I want you to go to your rooms and think about what you've done. Come on, Pete."

Gambit dragged a little reluctant Piotr into the rec room, and pointedly shut the door.

"Hey guys," Rogue greeted them, looking positively gleeful as she leaned on the back of the lounge.

"Hello ladies. Did we miss the period discussion?"

"Yes. You're safe." Rogue smirked.

"Safe? From what?" Gambit asked, as he swaggered over to the lounge Rogue and Jubilee were on. "Is there something dangerous about discussing menstruation I don't know about?"

"No…" Rogue said slowly, and eyed him curiously as he sat down between her and Jubilee. "The topic doesn't bother you?"

"No, why should it?"

"Huh. You're about the only guy I know who it doesn't bother then," Rogue said, paused, and then added. "Except maybe Logan. I suspect it doesn't bother him either."

"Oh, it doesn't bother Logan at all," Kitty said. "It might have bothered him once, but not any more. Let's face it, the guy can probably smell it."

"The mansion must be filled with a lovely aroma that time of the month," Rogue said with a smirk.

Gambit caught Piotr's confused look. "When women live together, their cycles tend to sync up."

"Oh." A blush filled Piotr's face.

"Aww, we're making Petey uncomfortable," Kitty said. "Let's change the subject."

"Yes, let's," Rogue replied, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Which reminds me: Jubes, I've been meaning to ask you, where did you get that coat, and did they have it in green?"

While Rogue and Jubilee talked, Gambit gave Piotr a not-at-all subtle nod towards Kitty. Piotr looked at Kitty, then back at Gambit, who gave another nod. He swallowed hard, and looking positively terrified, walked slowly towards Kitty. Gambit turned back to the conversation.

"Oh, you know what we should do?" Jubilee said. "We should go shopping!"

"Ooh, yes we should," Rogue replied agreeably. "This Saturday?"

"Is the Games Day on this Saturday?" Gambit asked.

"No, next Saturday," Rogue said. "Gonna come with?"

"Well, I'd like to," Gambit said. "But I have a feeling I'm on kitchen duty."

"Oh yeah? What meal?" Rogue asked, then shook her head. "What am I saying? You're always on dinner."

"You must really hate Games Day," Jubilee said teasingly. "You have to get up before noon."

Gambit sighed dramatically. "We all have our cross to bear," he said with a quick glance past Jubilee to see Piotr nervously talking quietly to Kitty.

Rogue whacked him over the shoulder. "Dork. So, what's on the menu?"

He shrugged. "Haven't decided yet."

"I want your roast beef," Rogue informed him in no uncertain terms. "I love your roast beef."

He chuckled. "It's really not that great."

"It really is," Rogue insisted. "It's succulent and delicious, and even though you gave me the recipe, I still can't make roast beef like you."

"Yours is a little dry," Gambit said thoughtfully.

"There! You see! Yours is better," Rogue said. "I love it when you're on kitchen. You always make delicious stuff."

Gambit shook his head.

"No, it's true," Jubilee said, and Gambit took advantage of her speech to glance at Piotr and Kitty once again: they were talking, and Piotr had a particularly happy look on his face. "The standard of meals definitely has gone up since you started kitchen duty."

"Well, I can tell you why that is," Gambit said. "It's because I don't plan my meals around how much effort writing up the ingredient lists takes. I saw it the whole time I was sitting in on everyone else's kitchen duty: you let paperwork dictate your meal plans."

"And what do you plan your menus around?" Jubilee asked.

"Whatever I happen to feel like eating."

Jubilee laughed.

Rogue gave Gambit a nudge and called over to Kitty and Piotr. "Hey, what's with the goofy looks, you two? Sharing secrets?"

"Oh, um, no," Kitty replied while Piotr blushed. "Pete just asked me out on a date."

Jubilee squealed as she turned to face them. "Omigod, really? I'm so happy for you! When are you going? What are you doing? You have to tell me all about it!"

Rogue gave Gambit another nudge and held up her hand, palm out towards him.

"Heh, well, um, we're going to go out this Saturday, and that's all I'm saying for now," Kitty said. "You're just going to have to wait, along with the rest of us."

Gambit discreetly gave Rogue a high five.

"I have to wait?" Jubilee demanded dramatically. "In our instant gratification society? What an outrageous thing to say."

Kitty just laughed at her.


	6. Kitty

**Chapter 6: Kitty**

Games Day was a quarterly event at Xaviers. It was originally conceived as a way to assist Storm's emotional control students in finding a hobby, but quickly turned into a school bonding event. Bobby had taken on organising them.

There were four rec rooms around the school, and all of those, plus the computer lab, had been set up with different activities. All the TVs were running different console games (some solo, some multi-player), and everyone was encouraged to use the pool tables too.

Gambit had only ever been to one Games Day before, and he ended up spending the whole day in the 'card and board games' room. Storm wasn't impressed when she found out:

 _"I am glad that you were able to bond with other people here, but you are supposed to be trying out new things, Remy," she had scolded him._

It was then with great reluctance that Gambit avoided the cards and board games rec room this time. Still, with a deck of cards springing between his hands, he headed to Bobby's social gaming room at the unreasonably early hour of 10am.

Upon his arrival, he found a couple of kids playing billiards, several kids in front of the TV playing some 3D shooter or another, and all the other kids sitting around on their phones.

"Well, this looks exciting," Gambit said dryly.

"Hey Remy," said Bobby with a teasing grin. "Glad you made it this time."

He shrugged. "Suppose it had to happen eventually. So, what's the deal?"

"Well, we're all playing a game called…" Bobby went on to explain the game, serving only to get an unimpressed look from Gambit.

"And that's fun?" he asked.

Bobby shrugged. "Well, I like it. I wouldn't be here recommending it if I wasn't."

Gambit eyed him with mock-suspicion. "You might if the company was paying you to recommend it. Just how much of a cut are you expecting to get from in-game purchases?"

Bobby laughed.

Gambit conceded to downloading the game, but immediately deleted it after trying it out. It just wasn't something he would ever get into. He played a game of billiards, watched the console gaming for a short while, and then headed to the next room.

The "Fad" room was being run by Kurt, who was in the midst of teaching some kids how to use a yoyo, and showing them various tricks. The pool table wasn't in use, but there were three kids playing a racing game on the TV. Gambit watched for a time, then joined the next race as the fourth player. After a race, Gambit decided to try out the yoyo for a bit, mostly just so he could assure Storm afterwards that he did try everything.

The next room was the "RPG" room. The console in there was running a fantasy game, while the pool table had been covered over for Morph's game of Dungeons and Dragons. There were eight kids at the table, a few of which Gambit suspected were participants in Morph's regular weekly games.

"Hey Remy, wanna join us?" Morph asked as soon as he noticed him.

"I might just watch to begin with," Gambit replied.

"Sure thing. Stay as long as you want," Morph replied.

Gambit leaned on the wall and watched and listened as they played. The veteran players would often talk in character, and help the new players figure out what all the numbers on the paper in front of them meant. Morph narrated the story, and would shapeshift into different characters for the players to interact with.

For a couple of the battles, Morph brought out a 3D map. It was only when he saw the well-painted plastic display that he remembered hearing that Morph had been using the school's 3D printer to create terrain for his D&D games. There were also a number of miniatures used to represent the players' characters, and the various monsters they were fighting.

After awhile, Gambit departed. As a social game, he knew it wasn't the kind of hobby Storm expected him to adopt. It was fun enough to watch, and he suspected that it was more fun to play (especially once you knew the basics), but it wasn't something he was prepared to spend hours doing right now. And he had heard that Morph's regular games always went for hours on end.

With all the rec rooms done (aside from the one for card and board games, which Gambit regretfully skipped), he headed down to the computer lab. There were plenty of people in there, though Gambit suspected that half of them weren't actually participating in Games Day activities.

"Hey Remy," Kitty greeted him. "Come to join the party?"

"Yeah. Pete thought I might find the house building aspect of The Sims interesting." Gambit shrugged. "So here I am."

"Ok cool," Kitty said, and gestured to a nearby computer. "This one's all ready to go. We're running The Sims 3. They have Sims 4 out, but EA have gotten confused and think they're running an MMORPG: it's a solo game, but they're making you be online to play it. Wankers."

Gambit chuckled as he sat down at the indicated computer.

"Actually, they changed the Sims 3 so you have to be online for that too, but if you have the disc versions from before — well, anyway, it's messy and it's not really that important right now," Kitty said, shaking her head. "Okay, so, um, I've already selected a neighbourhood for you to start in. The tutorial is on, so you can let it lead you through the game, or we can jump straight into house building."

"I guess I'll use the tutorial."

"Alright, cool. Gimme a yell if you need any help."

"Will do. Hey, been meaning to ask," Gambit said with a sly smile. "How'd your date go?"

"It went great. And you already know that. You spoke to Pete," Kitty replied. Her tone was accusing, but her face was delighted.

"I just wanted to hear it from you too."

"Of course you did," Kitty said, and gestured to the computer. "Have fun."

Gambit chuckled as Kitty headed off, and turned his attention to the game. He selected a premade family and idly watched them interact for a few minutes. Then he waved his hand for Kitty's attention.

"Yeah, Remy?" she asked.

Gambit pointed to the screen where a couple of the sims were talking. "That sounds an awful lot like the nonsense language I've heard in the Danger Room."

Kitty grinned wickedly at him. "Well, one of the reasons why they invented Simlish—"

"Simlish?"

"—was because they thought conversations in English would be too repetitive. Well, that plus then they'd have to translate them into other languages and that would get expensive. So yeah, when I was programming bystander sims in the Danger Room, I set them to speak Simlish," Kitty said delightedly. "They can also speak English, but that does get repetitive."

Gambit shook his head. "And there I was thinking that the realism in the Danger Room was being spoilt by the gibberish. I suppose all the nonsense on the shop fronts and stuff is Simlish too."

"Yep. There's a lot of Sims stuff that's ended up in the Danger Room. In fact, I'm working on a suburbia program at the moment (it's meant to be a backdrop for future battle sims and stuff) and it's basically Sims 3," Kitty said, and her eyes twinkled with mischief as Gambit laughed. "Hey, may as well make it fun for me." She gestured to the screen. "You should keep playing. Never know what other easter eggs you might find."

* * *

The moment Gambit entered the staff rec room, he heard Kitty say especially loudly:

"But Rogue, why are you throwing a surprise birthday party for Remy? He'll probably blow something up when we yell 'surprise'."

"And that's exactly why he'll never suspect it," Rogue replied just as loudly.

Gambit smirked and swaggered over. "Hello ladies."

"Oh hi Remy, didn't see you there," Rogue said, batting her eyes at him.

"Uh huh," he replied dryly. "I never should've told you when my birthday is."

"You did?" Rogue asked mock-innocently. "I must have forgotten."

"You're as subtle as a sledgehammer, ma chere."

She grinned up at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"So Remy," Kitty cut in then. "Playing more Sims tonight?"

Gambit gave her a long look. "I can't believe you got me addicted to that game."

Kitty giggled.

"Yeah, I am," he went on. "I'm adding a pool house to my lot tonight. And Illyana wants me to build her an exclusive lounge, so I'm working on that."

"Ooh, watch out for her. She'll be having you build a whole neighbourhood," Kitty said teasingly, and at that moment, an idea popped into her head.

"Oh, I don't doubt it," Gambit said, and, having noticed her change of expression, asked: "Have a thought?"

"Yeah, I just might have you building a whole neighbourhood," Kitty said with an ironic smile. "That suburbia program I said I'm working on? How'd you like to give me a hand?"

Gambit shrugged. "Yeah, sure, why not? May as well put all this Sims stuff to good use, huh?"

"How's it going as a potential hobby?" Rogue asked.

Gambit pulled a face. "Ehh, I don't know. Maybe. Could just as easily turn out to be a passing fad."

"Doesn't speak to the soul?"

"I think it speaks to the part of me that misses woohoo," Gambit replied, giving Kitty a sly wink.

Not to mention the kleptomaniac sim he liked to play, who had a job as a master thief and was always stealing something from other lots.

* * *

A couple of days later found Gambit and Kitty in the control room of the Danger Room.

"And that," Kitty said as she sat back in her chair, "is the basics on how to program Danger Room sims."

"Those are the basics?" Gambit asked. "I'd hate to think what the advanced course is like." He grinned at her. "Probably end up blowing stuff up in frustration."

"Heh, yeah, know that feeling, Well, not literally, but I can relate to the sentiment anyway," Kitty replied, feeling a little awkward at Gambit's self-depreciating joke. "It is a lot to take in. I've been doing this for years now and I'm still learning new stuff." She smiled at him. "Thanks for this, by the way. Now I can concentrate on the complex part of the coding. There's only so much time available to me during the week that I can program stuff in, and it doesn't allow much leeway for big new projects like this."

"And as someone who's always up all night, I don't even have to prebook time to use it," Gambit said with a grin. "Even if this doesn't turn out to be the magical hobby Stormy wants me to get, at least I'll be doing something productive."

He would really rather spend that time out stealing. He missed stealing.

"Hey," Gambit said as a thought occurred to him. "Are burglars going to be the same as they are in The Sims? Where they can fit an entire piano in a tiny little bag."

Kitty giggled. "Well, I wasn't really planning on it. But it might make for a fun little easter egg."

"Oooh and alien abductions?" Gambit asked gleefully. "And will the men come back alien pregnant?"

"Hmm, tempting," Kitty said, grinning back at him. "But it's a backdrop, not a long term thing. I don't think we would run the program long enough for us to see that kind of result from alien abductions."

"Pity. Might be kinda fun if we could though," Gambit mused as he leaned back in his chair. "Like there's this ongoing story going on in the background. Every time we run it we get new developments. But that would probably make the coding way more complex than you want to deal with. And probably be a memory hog too." Gambit paused briefly, then added: "Just like The Sims."

"Yeah, probably," Kitty said thoughtfully. "Still, it's kinda a cool idea. Plus it would keep the program from becoming stagnant. I mean, yeah, it's supposed to be a backdrop, but in reality there are going to be civilians around, and they're going to be real people, not NPCs with predictable reactions to stuff. I don't know, I'll think about it." She grinned at him. "Because it probably would be a pain to program and a memory hog."

* * *

Gambit checked his chin in the mirror and, satisfied with his shave, washed his hands. Today he was 19. It had been almost a full year since he'd lost control over his powers. He hated that he'd been living like this for a year. And he hated the fact that there was no way the anniversary could pass him by without him realising it. It was simply too close to his birthday, an event his new friends were insistent on celebrating.

With a sigh he set about getting dressed into regular clothes. Usually he just wore the school tracksuit, since replacing that was less of a headache. He only wore regular clothes when he left the grounds, or on special occasions, like his "surprise" party.

He was not long finished dressing when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said, and looked up as the door opened. "Oh, hey Kitty. I thought for sure that Rogue would be the one to escort me to my unsurprise birthday party."

Kitty giggled. "I think that may have been her original plan, but there's always something cropping up last minute." She cleared her throat. "Oh, sorry, I meant: Hey Remy, a bunch of us have decided to watch a movie. Care to join us?"

Gambit put on a thoughtful look. "Hmm, I don't know. It's not some wedding movie is it?"

"Nope, you're safe."

"It's not murdery either, is it? I'm really not in the mood to see, y'know, people being blown apart and having their entrails splattered on the walls." Even as he said the words he regretted them. He could feel his underwear charging up.

"Nothing murdery either," Kitty replied with a nod. "So, what I'm getting from this conversation is that a _Game of Thrones_ marathon is out."

"Definitely out," Gambit said as he stood and mentally fought to keep hold of the charge. If he could just change the subject and keep Kitty talking… "So, shall we go?"

"Sure thing," Kitty said, and held the door out for him.

"So, having much time for ballet practice lately?" he asked, knowing she liked to return to her childhood love whenever she could.

"I've been making time for it," Kitty said with determination in her voice. "I have exams coming up, and if I over study I will flunk."

"Previous experience?"

"Oh yeah. Happens every time," she said, shaking her head in disgust. "I get anxious about exams, which drives me to study all the time nonstop, and then when the time for the exam actually comes, everything goes out of my head. It's as irritating as hell."

"Well, ballet practice sounds like a good way to make sure you don't over study then," Gambit said.

"Helps my concentration too," Kitty said and gave him a playful nudge. "Maybe you should join me sometime."

"Stormy doesn't recommend sports as a hobby. For the same reason I've only done parkour with Kurt around the school once."

"True, but I could still teach you the basics. That wouldn't be any more of a workout than you usually do outside of the Danger Room."

"Hmm," Gambit pondered. "I will seriously consider it. Although, I don't know that ballet would be my first choice of dance."

"Oh? And what would be?"

"The rumba or the Argentine Tango."

"What? No Waltz?"

"I already know how to do that," he said, as his anxiety finally died down enough for him to remove the charge in his underwear.

Kitty glanced at him. "Of course you do."

"You can admit it. You're finding me very attractive right now," Gambit said merrily. "Don't worry, I won't tell Pete."

"You are so full of it."

"I know." He leaned in towards her. "I can teach Pete how to Waltz if you want."

"What good would that do me? I don't know how to Waltz."

"Then I shall have to teach you both!"

Kitty laughed. "I'll think about it."

They soon arrived at the rec room door.

"Oh it looks like they've got the lights turned off already," Kitty said loudly. "I hope they haven't started the movie without us."

Gambit snorted with laughter. Kitty grinned at him as she opened the door, and turned on the lights.

"Surprise!" everyone inside shouted.

Gambit pressed his hands to his chest in mock-surprise.

"Gasp!" he said melodramatically in an overly loud voice. "A surprise party? For me? I never, ever would've guessed this was going to happen. It's not like you guys have been dropping loud and obnoxious hints for the past two weeks."

"Nope," Rogue said with a cheesy grin. "Not us."

Balloons and plates of party food were all over the place, but best of all a poker table had been set up. Morph was already sitting there, wearing a 'poker dealer' form: white shirt, black vest, and green visor.

"Yes," Gambit said the moment he spotted the table, and sat himself down. "Now this is what I call a birthday present."

"That's what I thought too," Logan said, sitting down as well.

"Just so you know, I did not arrange this so you could avoid the rest of the party, Swamp Rat," Rogue said, giving him a long, dire look.

"See you say that," Gambit replied teasingly. "But we all know you're planning on spending the party making out with Bobby in the corner."

Rogue pulled a face at him, then looked at Morph. "Morph, make sure he takes breaks."

Morph gave her a salute. "Yes ma'am."

Gambit grinned at her. The table filled up, and Morph dealt the cards. Gambit was so sure that poker could've been his hobby, except that Storm insisted it needed to be a solo activity. Whatever hobby he adopted to help him learn emotional control, it needed to be something he could do at a moment's notice, without having to rely on other people being available.

After a few founds, Morph insisted everyone take a break (himself included). So they got up (Gambit reluctantly), and mingled for awhile before Morph was willing to return. After a few more rounds, Rogue showed up with a birthday cake.

Gambit smiled despite himself while they all sang Happy Birthday to him. He leaned over to blow out the candles, and it looked as though he was going to blow out all 19 in the one breath. Unfortunately, every single one of them relit. Gambit grunted, a little disappointed, and tried again. Same thing happened. He went to try a third time, when he felt Rogue's hand on his shoulder, halting him.

"Bobby," Rogue said, giving her boyfriend a suspicious look. "Are these those trick candles of yours? The ones that relight themselves?"

Bobby grinned at her. "Maybe."

Gambit laughed. "Good one."

He was relieved that Rogue figured it out before he started to get irritated.

* * *

A week later Gambit woke at 1 in the afternoon and instantly realised that this was the day. It should have been his 1st wedding anniversary, but instead it was the anniversary of the single worst day in his entire life.

He immediately blew up three shallow holes in the wall across from his bed, the wall he shared with Rogue. He groaned. It was going to be one of those days.

He got up and dressed, and started going about his business for the day, though he made a concerted effort to avoid populated areas. He couldn't shake the significance of the day, nor could he stop himself from remembering things that he didn't want to remember, and so let off small explosions almost everywhere he went.

He was going to be up for a lot of repair work later.

Eventually, Gambit tired of it, and headed outside to attempt Storm's meditative exercises again. It didn't really help to get his mind off things, but at least he lost the anxiety that he might hurt anyone. He would've liked to have gone to the Danger Room, but it was usually in use at this time.

He stayed out for hours, and only returned inside when hunger got the better of him. He was pleased to find that the breakfast nook was empty when he arrived. Because he wanted the distraction, he put far more time and effort into cooking his meal than he actually needed to, and snacked in the meantime to take the edge off his hunger.

Still, it was worth the effort: by the time he'd finished, he'd not only enjoyed a tasty meal, but he was feeling much more relaxed and no longer anxious. He decided to go to the rec room and see if anyone was there.

Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee were there when he arrived, and it was just his luck that they were watching some wedding movie. The three girls instantly became aware of his presence when he blew holes in the TV.

"Oh merde," Gambit exclaimed.

A few more small explosions went off in the walls before he shut his eyes, and then his clothes started lighting up.

"Rogue?" Jubilee asked.

"This one's bad. Anyone know where Kurt is?" Rogue replied. "We need to get him to the Danger Room, now."

"That'll take too long," Kitty said, determinedly approaching Gambit. "I'll take care of this."

Kitty grabbed Gambit's bare hands, making sure that none of her clothing touched him. "Keep your eyes closed. I'm going to phase us."

She gave him no chance to reply, and phased them both through the floor. It was a long way down, and to her horror, she found the charge in Gambit's clothes growing bigger and brighter, and becoming more intense. She sped up their movement as much as she could.

Finally, they arrived in the basement level. Kitty continued to keep them in phase until they reached the Danger Room, and then she let him go and hurried out again, lest she get caught in the explosion.

Kitty took a few moments to get her breath back, then pulled across the privacy screen and picked up a fresh set of clothes from the uniform room. After that, she went into the control room. She shut the viewing window to give Gambit some privacy, and only then did she address him via the speakers.

"Hey Remy, you okay?" she asked.

 _"No,"_ he replied, and proceeded to inform her in colourful language (across two tongues) exactly what kind of a day he was having.

"Don't hold back," Kitty said dryly when when he finally stopped to take a breath. "Tell us how you really feel."

Gambit managed a short laugh.

"Sorry about the TV," _he said. "And for spoiling your movie."_

"It's okay. We've all been there," Kitty assured him. "Sometimes I wonder why we're not broke, with all the stuff we end up destroying around here."

 _"Heh, yeah."_

Kitty was silent for a moment, then said: "Remy? If you don't mind my asking, what set you off? I mean, I know you've been having a bad day of it today but—"

 _"I really don't want to discuss it."_

"Okay. I just… after last week when you said you weren't in the mood for wedding movies, and today we were watching a wedding movie, and I just… Just want to know if that was coincidence or causation, I guess," Kitty said awkwardly. "But, if you don't want to discuss it, that's okay. I get that."

There was a long silence.

 _"Aw chere, don't go spreading that idea around,"_ he said finally. _"Folks might start thinking I have commitment issues or something."_

Kitty laughed at his apparent joke, but she couldn't help having a horrible feeling that there was some kind of murder wedding in his past. And with his power control being what it was, the visual was truly terrible indeed.


	7. Bobby

**Chapter 7: Bobby**

A couple of weeks passed and the further away time went from that wretched anniversary, the easier it was for Gambit to forget it. He didn't like the idea that Kitty may have figured things out, but was pleased that, if she did have suspicions, she was keeping them to herself. It was not a conversation that he was willing to have right now. Maybe never.

He sat down on the lounge in the rec room and a loud farting noise swiftly followed, leading everyone to stare at Gambit and otherwise turn up their noses. Everyone, that is, except Bobby, who burst into giggles.

"A few too many baked beans, Remy?" Pyro asked.

Gambit partially sat back up and looked under the cushion.

"Nah," Gambit said as he pulled out the whoopee cushion. "I think we can lay the blame for this one on Bobby."

Gambit tossed the whoopee cushion at Bobby who grinned.

"You've been waiting for someone to sit there all afternoon, haven't you?" Rogue said, giving her boyfriend a knowing look.

"Yep! And it was so worth it!"

* * *

Of course, Gambit could not let this simple prank go by without appropriate retaliation. A few days later he brought up a tray of cream-filled donuts.

"I felt like experimenting," he told them. "Here, try one."

"Did you try these before bringing them up here?" Jubilee asked. "Because I know someone who has been known to make other people try her stuff before trying it herself. Not mentioning any names, but follow my eyes." She looked pointedly at Kitty.

"Who, me?" Kitty asked innocently, batting her eyes.

Gambit, being well versed in the art of sleight-of-hand, made sure that Bobby got the only donut that wasn't filled with cream.

"Thanks man," Bobby said as he took his.

"No problem," Gambit replied

Bobby took a bite and immediately spat it back out. "What the—"

"Eww, seriously Bobby," Rogue said, giving him a dirty look. "That's uncalled for."

"Yeah, these are great," Jubilee said and grinned at Gambit. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

Gambit just smiled at Bobby as he wiped his mouth.

"What's wrong, Bobby?" Gambit asked with mischief. 'You don't like mayonnaise with your donut?"

Bobby wagged his finger at Gambit as the others either laughed or looked disgusted. "You… you… Okay, you got me. That was a good one. So, are there any with actual cream left?"

Gambit chuckled and held out the box. "Sure thing."

* * *

Bobby fought to hide his smile as he and the team exited the Danger Room. It was their weekly session with Gambit, and he had just called "Popcorn" again.

"You get the screen, Pete," Bobby said as the Danger Room doors closed behind them. "I'll get his clothes."

"Alright," Piotr replied agreeably.

As the others chatted, Bobby headed to the uniform room for the faun costume he'd stashed there earlier. He came back with it tucked under his arm and tried to place it discreetly behind the screen. No one seemed to notice, except for Piotr who gave him a puzzled frown. Bobby grinned winningly back at him.

After a few minutes, the Danger Room doors opened.

"What the hell?" they heard Gambit say.

A big cheesy grin appeared on Bobby's face for but a moment.

Then a multitude of pinprick sized explosions punctured the privacy screen like gunfire breaking a window. Everyone caught a glimpse of Gambit's naked body as he flung himself back into the Danger Room with something brightly glowing in his hands.

The Danger Room doors didn't close in time. A fraction of the explosive energy blew out into the hallway, charring the walls, floor and ceiling, and anyone who didn't get out of the way fast enough.

"Ow!"

"What the hell just happened?"

Piotr sat up slowly and looked at Bobby, who hadn't moved from where he'd flung himself on the ground.

"Bobby," he said, his quiet voice seeming particularly loud in that moment. "What did you do?"

All heads turned to Bobby. Bobby cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Oh, I um, just left him a funny costume to wear, is all."

"You. Did. What?" Rogue demanded.

In a flash she was up off the ground and pinning Bobby's torso against the nearest wall. Her eyes flared with anger.

"Hey," Bobby said nervously. "I just left him a funny—"

"Does this look funny to you?" Rogue screamed in his face, gesturing to the scorched hallway around her.

"I didn't know this would happen!" Bobby objected defensively. "You're always talking about leaving him something else to wear—"

"Yes, joking about it! It was never something I would actually do!" Rogue gestured more emphatically to the blackened mess. "For exactly this reason!"

"I didn't know—" Bobby was cut off by the sound of the control room door opening.

"Alright, which one of you jokers—" Logan began, and then took in Rogue just about to punch Bobby where he lay pressed against the wall. "Ah, Bobby. You're the one who decided to leave Remy the furry pants."

Bobby shrank back under Logan's dire gaze. "Uh, yes, sir."

Logan nodded and looked at the group at large. "Well, we might have been able to continue today's session, but that's not going to happen now. Someone find Remy some real clothes. Someone else find another screen. Class dismissed. Except for you, Iceman, if you would kindly release him, Rogue."

Rogue picked herself up off Bobby with some reluctance. "Whatever costume you gave him, I hope it was a rental."

In stony silence, the rest of the X-Men departed, leaving Logan and Bobby alone.

"See this?" Logan said gesturing around the hall. "You're cleaning this mess up."

"Yes sir."

"And you're joining me for a 5am session tomorrow."

Bobby swallowed hard. He knew what that meant. "Yes sir."

* * *

It was hours before Gambit was safely able to emerge from the Danger Room without blowing more stuff up. He wasn't without a sense of humour: he thought the prank itself was actually amusing. But unfortunately, he hadn't been able to say "ha ha guys, now get me some real clothes" like he might have normally. His initial reaction to the sight of the furry faun costume pants had dominated, they'd seen him naked without his consent (even if only for a moment), and his uncontrolled emotional response had nearly gotten people killed.

He was embarrassed, humiliated, and angry. It was a lot of emotion to try to exorcise from his system.

Not trusting himself, Gambit avoided everyone for the rest of the day. He only went down to the kitchen when he knew that most everyone else was asleep. The cooking and eating of his meal went a long way to helping him settle, and he was able to get on with his usual evening chores. He stayed away from the basement levels though.

After a rather productive night, Gambit headed back to his room for a good morning's sleep. It was about 4:50am when he entered the hallway leading past the staff bedrooms, and that was the same time he ran into a reluctantly-out-of-bed Bobby.

"Oh, hey," Bobby greeted him. "Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday—"

"It's fine," Gambit said, determined not to remember what he'd spent the last several hours trying to forget.

"I never would've—"

"Just forget it."

With a curse under his breath, Gambit made it to his bedroom. He walked halfway in, then pressed his hand up against the nearest wall and took a few deep breaths. He just wanted to go to sleep, and here he was feeling angry and humiliated all over again because he couldn't control his powers.

A charge seeped into the wall by his hand.

"Oh no."

It exploded.

Rogue cried out on the other side of the wall.

Alarmed, Gambit looked through the hand sized hole in the wall. Rogue's bed was right on the other side, and she was sitting up, coughing, spluttering, rubbing her head, and looking cranky.

"I'm so sorry, chere—"

"What the hell, Remy?"

"I'm sorry—"

"Nearly hitting me in the head!"

"I'm really sorry—"

She swore as she looked at the time. "It is too early to deal with this crap."

Gambit sighed as she disappeared from view, presumably to get back to sleep. Charges flickered on and off and around his clothing. He just wanted to go to sleep. He was too tired to get any control, but he was too much of an emotional mess to sleep.

He got on the bed and buried his face in his arms as he tucked his knees up to his chest.

Frustrated, he began to cry. But each tear was charged and exploded as it fell. With a muffled groan he opened up the top drawer in his bedside table. There was only one thing inside: a six pack of the Cure. He stared hard at those vials, his insurance policy. He reminded himself he still had a way out if it got too much.

He took a few more deep breaths and wondered if this was the day. If today he was going to take the Cure and end this hell. He knew before the thoughts even finished forming that, if that day ever came, it wasn't today. As frustrating as this whole incident had been—was still being—he wasn't yet prepared to erase his mutation. He shut the drawer.

Gambit looked back at the hole in the wall and tried not to think about how it was the second time in twenty four hours he'd nearly seriously hurt Rogue. In fact, now that he was thinking about it, it was a wonder that he hadn't blown a hole that size in Rogue's wall before now. The wall was already littered with shallow holes, but this new one was the only one that went all the way through. He needed a way to make sure that next time he blew a hole in the wall that it didn't hurt Rogue.

He latched onto this new train of thought eagerly, sensing a way of being able to distract himself from what he was feeling. He sought pencil and paper, and began to plan.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Gambit tiredly stumbled his way into the dining hall, and headed over to the table where the adults usually sat. As he got closer, a number of them stared and did double takes, shocked to see him up at this hour.

"Kurt, hey," Gambit said, ignoring everyone and dropping down on the seat beside Kurt, while brandishing a sheet of paper. "I need a hand. Hey, can you give me a lift up to… I forget… the shop that has all the fabric and stuff…"

"Uh, not today, Remy," Kurt replied slowly. "I've got classes all day. What do you need?"

"Oh, well," he held out the paper. "I'm building a thing to make sure Rogue doesn't get hit in the head with any more exploding drywall."

"Rogue got hit in the head with exploding drywall?" Kitty repeated. "Is she okay? Where is she?"

"She's fine," Logan assured her, with one eye on Gambit. "I saw her leave for work this morning."

"I don't know what fabric I should use," Gambit went on, seemingly oblivious to the fact that anyone else was even at the table.

Kurt looked at the paper, then back at Gambit, who was propping his head up on the table.

"You drew this up this morning?" Kurt asked.

"Mmhmm." Gambit yawned.

"Right…" Kurt said slowly. "Why don't you leave this with me, and we can discuss it at domestic science this afternoon? There's a few options here. It's not something you can just sort out in a five minute conversation."

"Okay." Gambit yawned again, His elbow began to slide across the table, taking his head and upper body along with it.

"You really should go to bed."

Gambit blinked a couple of times, and only then seemed to register Kurt's words: "Oh, right yeah. Going to bed."

After a moment he picked himself up and headed back to his room.

* * *

Gambit inevitably slept in, and didn't wake up until domestic science was halfway over. He skidded to a halt outside the classroom door, still with bed hair, and dressed in the school tracksuit.

"Ah, good, you made it," Kurt said upon seeing him, and gestured for him to come to the desk. "I've already taken the liberty of going over this design of yours, and I have a few thoughts. Though, you might want to confirm that I'm understanding what you're wanting to achieve here."

"Okay, great," Gambit said as he walked over, ignoring the glances of the younger students. "Oh, and sorry I'm late."

"You had a pretty crappy day, ah, last 24 hours," Kurt said with a wave. "Don't worry about it."

They spent the rest of the class going over the design, making refinements, and finally producing a list of materials to pick up. They chatted further for a couple of minutes after the class ended, and then Gambit finally left. As he exited, he saw Bobby leaning on the wall across.

"I hear you need a lift," Bobby said, sounding a little nervous.

Gambit stopped and looked at him for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, that would be good. Thanks."

"Okay, cool," Bobby replied, looking a little less nervous. "Well, I'm free for the rest of the day, so we can go whenever you're ready."

"How about now?" Gambit said. "I got nothing to do that's more important than this."

"Alright—"

"I'll meet you in the garage," Gambit said and smiled ruefully. "I should probably change and stuff first."

Bobby chuckled. "Alright. See you there."

About ten or so minutes later, Gambit arrived in the garage (he'd only changed his clothes and brushed his hair). He was perfectly capable of driving himself, but preferred to avoid the stress of driving while his powers were misbehaving. The last time he drove, the frustration of incompetent drivers had resulted in him charging up his own motorcycle while going 60 miles an hour.

"Thanks for the lift," Gambit said as he got into the front passenger seat.

"No problem," Bobby replied, who was already in the driver's seat. "Least I could do."

Gambit paused. "Okay, if we're going to have a discussion about yesterday, I suggest we do it now, before you start driving."

"Heh, I… No, not really. I'm just sorry, and want to make it up to you," Bobby said.

Gambit grunted. "Well, I appreciate that." He paused for a moment, and grinned. "And under normal circumstances, I would've laughed about it."

Bobby grinned back. "In normal circumstances, I don't think there would've been an opportunity."

"Are you sure about that?" Gambit asked, then hit the dashboard. "Alright, lets get this show on the road."

They took off. In due course they ended up at the shop and went inside. Bobby followed Gambit around as he picked out the things he needed.

Gambit stopped in front of a set of bolts, considered for a time, then said to Bobby: "You're Rogue's boyfriend, which colour do you think she'd like? That one or that one?"

"Oh um," Bobby looked at the fabric. "Well, My guess is that one. But then, she broke up with me yesterday, so I'm probably wrong, and she'd probably prefer the other one."

Gambit looked at Bobby, the picture of despondent.

"You broke up?" Gambit asked, and Bobby nodded. "Because of what happened?"

Bobby nodded again. "She said it's proof that I don't respect anyone."

"Huh." Gambit looked back at the fabric and decided to make his decision independent of Bobby's recommendation. "Do you think she's right?"

"No! I do respect people," Bobby said. "Okay, sometimes, like yesterday, I don't always think things through, but y'know, that just makes me a screw up not disrespectful."

"Hmm. So let's think things through now," Gambit said, his eyes on the fabric still. "Why would Rogue believe you're disrespectful?"

"I don't know!"

Gambit sensed this was going to be like pulling teeth. "Alright, why did Rogue take the Cure? Why do you believe that she did?"

Bobby sighed, his eyes closed as if in pain. "Because that's what she thought she needed to do to stop me from leaving her." Gambit blinked and started to reply, only for Bobby to continue as if a dam had burst open. "I know she was getting upset about Kitty and I being close, and I never wanted to put any pressure on her, but I guess I must have 'cause she got the Cure so we could touch and…" he scrunched up his face and rubbed it. "I am a horrible controlling boyfriend and she's better off without me."

"Wow," Gambit said, giving Bobby an incredulous look. "Did you tell Rogue any of this?"

"No. How could I?"

"You should have. Might have saved your relationship," Gambit said, and when Bobby looked at him puzzled, went on: "Rogue never thought you were going to leave her for Kitty. But it was hard for her, seeing you able to get physically close to other people, and not being able to do so herself, with you, or with anyone."

"She told you that, huh?" Bobby asked forlornly.

"We talked about all sorts of stuff while we were in line for the Cure, and since," Gambit replied, picked out a bolt, and began moving on to the next selection. "Rogue got the Cure 'cause she hated her mutation. She wanted to touch people in general, not just you."

"I know, I know—"

"But instead of taking her at her word, you've convinced yourself that it's about you, and what you think Rogue thought you wanted," Gambit cut in disgustedly. "And you wonder why Rogue accused you of being disrespectful."

Gambit stopped in front of another selection of bolts and began to inspect them.

"I'm lost…" Bobby said slowly.

"Rogue told you repeatedly why she got the Cure," Gambit said. "You chose not to believe her."

"I…"

"You decided her decision was about you. Heck, if I recall correctly, your first words to Rogue when she got back were 'This isn't want I wanted'," he said. "You're not a controlling boyfriend, Bobby. You're a self-centred, disrespectful, pushover of a boyfriend. Just how many times has my flirting with Rogue made you uncomfortable?"

Bobby scowled. "A lot."

"And have you said anything to Rogue about it?"

"Well, no."

"Why not?"

"I didn't want her to think I was telling her she couldn't be friends with you."

Gambit groaned. "Now why would she think that? Unless you were planning on phrasing it 'I don't want you hanging out with Remy anymore', that is."

"No! But somehow she got it in her head that I wanted her to take the Cure, when I never said that and—"

"She did not!" Gambit snapped at him. "See? This is why Rogue calls you disrespectful: because you refuse to acknowledge that she's capable of making a decision that will effect the rest of her life in ways you can't even imagine, based on what is right for her, and her alone."

Bobby stared at him.

"You were not the one putting people into comas. You were not the one having to live with a growing number of voices in your head." Gambit looked at him sadly. "You probably think that Rogue taking the Cure was like choosing to cut off an arm, and maybe in a way it was." Gambit had felt that way about taking the Cure for his own mutation. "But sometimes arms need to be amputated. People tend to live happier, healthier lives when they're not infected with gangrene."

Bobby frowned but remained silent. Gambit continued with his shopping and neither man said another word to each other until it was time to go.

* * *

Rogue walked into her bedroom to find Gambit there, busy patching up the hole he'd created in their wall. He'd pulled her bed away from the wall while he worked, and the vacuum was sitting nearby.

"Hey," she said.

Gambit glanced over. "Oh, hey. I'd hoped to get this done before you got back."

"And you failed," Rogue replied teasingly.

"Heh, yeah, so I did. Almost done though."

She nodded and sat down on the bed to watch while he finished up. "So, what's this project of yours I keep hearing about? You know, to stop me from getting hit in the head with drywall?"

"Oh, um," he pulled back to point and gesture as he explained. "I'm going to hang up some full length curtains. They'll be floor to ceiling and run the full width of the wall. Well, sorta, they're going to be done in sections about two feet wide. That way they can be replaced easily if I end up blowing a hole in them too."

"Curtains, huh?" Rogue frowned as she tried to picture how that was going to work.

"Yeah, three layers of them. Though the outer layer—the one you'll see the most of—is mostly intended for decoration," he said with a grin. "Can't have your room looking untidy, can we?"

Rogue looked around her very 'lived in' room, then back at him with a raised eyebrow. "No, we can't have that. Not at all."

He chuckled. "The layers'll be about two inches apart at the top, but they'll all come together and be anchored at the bottom. That way, if I blow something up, the curtains will catch it, and the pieces and dust and whatever will just slide to the floor where it can be easily cleaned up. Honestly? Probably one layer is all we really need, but I'm feeling paranoid."

Rogue nodded. "I appreciate your concern."

Gambit continued to work in silence for a time. Finally he set his things aside and started wiping off his hands with a nearby rag.

"So," he said quietly. "Bobby told me you broke up with him yesterday."

Rogue caught his eyes for a moment, nodded and looked at the newly patched wall. "Yeah."

"You okay?"

"I'm… Yeah, I'm okay," she said slowly. "I don't know. I feel weird. I thought it would be harder, but right now I just feel relieved. I'm not sure what to make of that."

Gambit shrugged. "Maybe a part of you knew the break up was inevitable."

"Maybe."

"Hmm. Well, I'd offer to take you out on a rebound date, but," Gambit gestured to the wall with a self-depreciating grin, "I don't think that would be a good idea."

Rogue laughed. "Just as well, I wouldn't accept. Not right now, anyway. I think I just need some time before I start dating again. We were together for well over a year."

Gambit nodded. "Yeah, sounds wise."

He put the rag down with his things and began packing up. "I'll do the painting tomorrow. You know, so you don't get high on the paint fumes tonight while you're trying to sleep."

"Maybe I'm into that," Rogue said jokingly.

Gambit laughed as he straightened up. He smiled at her, then the smile faded.

"You know, Bobby was telling me he thought he was a controlling boyfriend."

Rogue stared at Gambit for a moment, then snorted with laughter. "You're kidding me?"

"Not at all."

"He seriously said that?"

"He did. I think it's been making him miserable this whole time."

"Good. He's been making me miserable." Rogue shook her head. "He actually believes he was a controlling boyfriend?"

Gambit nodded. "Yep."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard all day. All week. In months."

"Do you think we should've told him that I'm either immune or highly resistant to your powers?" he asked. "Maybe, if he knew it was possible for you to have your powers and touch someone…"

"I'd like to think he'd have the good sense to realise I wouldn't runaway with some guy I just met," Rogue said. "Although apparently he thinks he's a controlling boyfriend, so maybe he wouldn't have."

He smirked at her, and for a moment thought about kissing her. But he pushed the thought away before he could act on it (and blow something up), and cleared his throat.

"I should get going. I'll see you later."

"See ya. And thanks."

"You're always welcome."

* * *

Bobby headed into the change room with the other guys after their Danger Room session. He showered, and then pulled out his clothes to change. To his confusion, instead of the normal, casual clothing he expected, he pulled out a cowboy costume of all things.

In amongst the clothes was a note written in Gambit's hand:

 _And you said there wouldn't be an opportunity for this prank under normal circumstances_

Bobby laughed.


	8. Storm

Gambit sat with the other four students in his emotion control class on the grass outside by Storm's greenhouse. It was to be the last class of the school year. Soon, half the students would be returning to their homes for the summer. Everyone else would be staying, most of them because this was the only home they had.

"Does anyone have anything they would like to share?" Storm asked them.

Eliza eagerly held up her hand.

"Yes, Eliza?"

"Sooo last week I found out that one of my friends back home is learning how to play guitar," Eliza said. "So we decided that we'd catch up over the summer and play together, and I have been excited about it all week. Only this morning I realised that even though I've been super excited this whole time, I haven't lost control of my powers, even once!"

She held out her arms in front of her. 'See? No stretching! Normal size! I am so happy I started taking piano lessons with Rogue!"

"That is excellent news, Eliza," Storm said. "Well done."

"Thank you!"

Gambit grinned at her. Eliza's elastic body would often change shape with her mood. It was novel seeing her not changing shape.

"Anyone else?" Storm asked. "No?"

She gave them a little longer to respond, then said: "Alright, into the greenhouse."

They stood and followed Storm into the greenhouse, where they set about their usual routine assisting Storm with care for the plants. In this, she shared her hobby, her passion, with her students. Though, with Eliza making such progress, and having found her key hobby, Gambit wondered if she would still be taking the class next year.

Not that not taking the class anymore meant that you were done. Storm had made it very clear to them from day one that emotional control was not something that could be quickly learnt and mastered. She could guide them, and share with them the benefit of her experience, but at the end of the day this was just the beginning of the long journey ahead of them.

She also told them that there were many things that could inhibit getting control of both emotion and mutation. Injury and illness, whether physical or mental could be roadblocks. She could arrange for them to see a mutant friendly psychiatrist if they so chose.

 _"Have you been to see them?" Gambit had asked her._

 _Storm looked back at him steadily. "Yes."_

He had no desire to go see a psychiatrist. He didn't like sharing his private thoughts and feelings: he was doing far too much broadcasting of those already without paying someone to write notes and offer unwanted opinions about them.

The time in the greenhouse seemed to go faster than usual. Before he knew it, Storm was telling them they could leave.

"And those of you who haven't found a suitable hobby yet," Storm told them as they left. "You may wish to spend the summer trying other options."

The younger students were quick to disperse, but Gambit lingered.

"Something on your mind, Remy?" Storm asked him, regarding him solemnly with a spray bottle in her hand.

"Does this hobby thing actually work?" he asked. "I mean, sure, Eliza's having success but the rest of us…"

"It works. It is not the only means that can be used to teach yourself how to build a core of calm within yourself, but I've found it to be the most efficient way," she replied.

"I just… I already have hobbies," Gambit said glumly. "I have stuff that I like to do, but none of them are 'suitable' for this. And those meditative exercises just don't seem to work for me at all."

"Hmm." Storm considered him for a moment. "Perhaps we should talk to Logan about him running an afternoon tai chi class over the summer."

"Okay, sure," Gambit said, trying to sound upbeat. "Sounds good."

Storm smiled knowingly at him. "You are weary of trying new things."

"That obvious, huh?"

"That, and you are not the first student to reach this point," she said. "Feel free to engage in your other hobbies. It may be easier to do so over the summer when people are not so busy, and the Danger Room more readily available for recreational activities. What's important is that you learn to build the core of calm: the place where you can still feel emotions without being ruled by them—"

"—and not suppressing them," Gambit finished.

Storm nodded. "You will get there, Remy. I have faith in you."

He sighed. "At least one of us does."

Gambit looked at one of the nearby flowering plants he had been tending. It was living matter, so he had solace in the fact that he couldn't charge it. Of course, he could still charge all the non-living matter around it, so it wasn't entirely immune to destruction.

Storm put her hand on his shoulder. "I know this will sound trite and cliche, but it does not make it less true: you only fail if you fail to try."

"You're right. That does sound trite and cliche," he said.

The static byproduct Gambit's powers produced chose that moment to zap Storm, as if in rebuke.

"Nevertheless," she said as she took her hand back and rubbed it. "I have only ever had two students who didn't make progress, and those were the only ones who stopped trying."

"What happened to them?"

"They died. I saw one of them at Alcatraz with Magneto's people. The other lost control while out in public and was shot."

Gambit turned to look at Storm as she fell silent. She sprayed one of her plants with water. As usual, Gambit had difficulty reading her expression: if anything, this emotion control business was really effective in keeping people from knowing what you were thinking. Gambit wanted to learn the skill if only for that.

"Well, that's one way to put a fire under your butt, I suppose," Gambit said. "Try or die."

Storm looked him in the eye. "You already knew those were the stakes."

He gave a half-shrug. "True enough, I suppose. Still, sometimes I wonder if I should've just taken the Cure."

Storm gave a sigh and looked back at her plants.

"You don't approve?" Gambit asked, curious at her reaction.

"Mutation is not a disease, and I will never condone anything that treats it that way. We are not sick. There is nothing wrong with us. Likewise, I cannot condone the suppression of powers. The way I see it, trying to suppress power in that manner is no different than suppressing anger: sooner or later it will break free, wreck havoc, and no one will be prepared for it," she said.

She began to walk back down the aisle, spraying as she went. Gambit followed.

"Now, that said, I am all for the use of tools that can enable us to live, have quality of life, and reduce the danger our mutations can sometimes pose to ourselves and others. Look at Nori: her gauntlets allow her to go about her daily life without absorbing every watt of electricity she crosses paths with."

Gambit grunted. Nori, otherwise known as Surge, was one of the younger students. He knew her best from kitchen duty.

"The Cure forces left-handed people to use their right hands," Storm went on. "We provide left handed scissors, and left handed guitars, and left handed…pencil sharpeners."

"I guess you don't approve of Rogue taking the Cure then," Gambit asked, watching Storm curiously.

Rogue's return to the school after taking the Cure had spawned a great deal of commotion, with some being supportive and others not. Storm hadn't commented at the time, that he knew of: she simply welcomed Rogue back.

"No, I do not approve of her decision," Storm replied. "But I do not think less of her, nor of any others who chose to take the Cure. One can disagree with someone without losing respect for them."

Gambit eyed Storm for a moment. "You sound like you've had to explain that a few times."

"I have, with many, including Rogue and Pyro." Storm sighed. "One of these days I will get it through Pyro's thick head."

Gambit chuckled. "I'd be happy to help."

"I would prefer to do so without resorting to violence." Storm gave him a knowing look.

"Rats."

* * *

The school year came to an end and with it came a throng of parents to collect their children. Others were driven to the train station or airport to make their own way home. Then they were gone, and the school became the quietest Gambit had ever seen it.

Power control and combat training continued, if in a less formal manner. The chore roster was rearranged to better accommodate those who were staying, though that effected the students more than the staff.

Gambit and Rogue sat on the uppermost parapet of the mansion with their feet dangling over the side. It was raining on the grounds, not on the mansion itself. This was mostly because Storm was flying with the storm, generally enjoying herself while guiding the rain to make sure it soaked the grounds.

The noise of the rain made conversation difficult, so they just sat in silence. They didn't need to talk to enjoy each other's company. There was a good few inches between them, however: this was not the place to risk Gambit's static field zapping Rogue.

After a time, Storm flew towards them.

"You should go inside now," she called. "The storm is pushing this way."

"Alright!" Rogue called back. "Thanks for letting us watch!"

They waved to her, and she waved back with a smile.

* * *

It was late when Storm entered the control room of the Danger Room. She was surprised to find Gambit there, though she immediately wondered why, since she knew he was often here at night.

"Oh, Remy, you're here," she said.

Gambit jumped in his seat and there was a bang as a spot on the wall exploded.

"Merde," he said as he leaned forward to investigate the damage.

"Ah, sorry about that," she said. "I had forgotten you are usually in here this time of night."

"Well, you're not usually up at this time," Gambit replied. "What are you doing up, anyway?"

"I had trouble sleeping. I thought I would do something useful, since I was up," she said as she walked over to him and looked over his shoulder at the damaged spot. "How bad is it?"

"Looks mostly cosmetic, actually," Gambit said as he sat back. "Whatever those Danger Room walls are made of, they're resilient."

"They certainly are."

She looked through the window into the Danger Room itself. The primary focus of the grassy terrain was an American Foursquare style house. There was a foundation layer that was brick, while the walls of the two-and-a-half storey building were pale blue panelling. It had a large front porch with wide stairs, and four dormer windows. The roof was a blue-grey slate.

"This is your first building?" she asked while still taking it in. "It is a lot more detailed than I have come to expect from beginning programmers. For that matter, most of us advanced ones do not go into such detail."

"Glad you like it," Gambit replied. "Of course, if you think the outside is good…"

He pressed a button on the control panel, and the roofs disappeared, revealing the attic area, which was filled with household junk. There were a few cardboard boxes around, but also old furniture, piles of unsorted objects, and a thick layer of dust.

"My word."

Gambit pressed the button again, and revealed the next floor. There were four bedrooms, one in each corner, a bathroom, and the stairway. Each room had been meticulously decorated, just as if they were real rooms in a real house.

The first floor had the living, dining, foyer, kitchen, and a second bathroom. Like the other floors, these had been detailed to a degree that astounded Storm. The basement contained a furnace and the laundry.

"I do not believe I have ever seen a house this detailed before. Not even by Kitty," Storm said, then frowned. "How much memory is this eating up?"

Gambit shrugged. "Probably more than you'd like, but I've saved multiple versions of the house. This is my preferred version, or it will be when I've finished."

"It is not done?"

"Just a little tidying up." He threw her a grin. "And I do want to cut down on the memory requirements, so there's some refining in that area particularly going on."

"Fascinating," Storm said. "This suburbia program will probably be the most sophisticated one yet. Though with this level of effort, I imagine it will be quite sometime before it is complete."

"Maybe, maybe not," Gambit said. "While I hate the idea of copy-pasting buildings, there are certain design elements and objects which I'm creating from scratch now, that can be reused in other houses."

"True enough." She turned and offered him a smile. "I suppose there are an awful lot of 'copy-paste' buildings in our simulations."

Gambit grinned. "I get it. The sims are about combat, not the scenery. I mean, sure, the lay of the land is important in a fight, but no one's going to be stopping to admire the decor."

"Indeed. And if you do not mind me interrupting any further, is there anything else you are working on?"

Gambit shook his head. "This is the first building, but I can show you the landscape if you want."

"Please."

He pressed a few more buttons on the control panel, then the view of the simulation seemed to zoom out. Storm looked upon a wide landscape of grass. There were hills off in the distance, a river than ran through the neighbourhood, and a network of roads.

"I am going to stick more trees and stuff in, and there's going to be a footbridge over the river," Gambit said, feeling rather proud of his work. "But I'm waiting until I'm done putting in buildings and parks and stuff. And yeah, like the house, there are lower-res versions of it."

"Well, perhaps we will get lucky and the memory and data processing capacity will be upgraded by the time this program is ready."

* * *

The following morning, Storm found herself with some spare time shortly after breakfast. She had a lot more spare time during the summer. She still had work to do as headmistress, but not having to teach gave her a lot more time.

Having been intrigued by Gambit's work the night before, she decided to go down to the Danger Room and have a closer look at his progress. The relevant files were only available for her to view, but that was okay: she didn't intend on doing any editing anyway.

Once the house was loaded, Storm headed into the Danger Room proper. The street, grass, and footpath were the same stock standard ones that they used. She took a moment to look around, then walked up the stairs. She smiled as one of the steps creaked beneath her foot. A welcome mat sat in front of the door with a layer of dirt over it. She tried to turn the door handle and found it locked.

"Huh."

She looked over the porch, and the porch furniture, then looked in through the windows. The curtains were drawn, but one layer was thin enough that she could see through to the living area.

As Storm walked back down the stairs, the Danger Room doors opened. Logan walked in.

"Hey 'Ro," he said. "Didn't expect to find you here."

"I could say the same about you," she replied. "I have a few moments of space time. I thought I would give Remy's work a closer look."

Logan nodded. "I'm going to be meeting Kitty in a few. We're working on that Reaver sim."

"Ah." Storm paused, then began walking around the back of the house. "I am still not sure if we should be engaging with the Reavers."

"Just 'cause you don't seek 'em out, don't mean you won't end up having to engage 'em," Logan replied with a shrug.

"There really is not much difference between the Reavers and regular bank robbers, and gang members," Storm went on. "We leave their crimes to the police."

"Don't stop us from including them in our sims."

"True."

Storm stopped in her tracks and looked around at the back yard. There was a trampoline and a swing set, and a few kids toys scattered around. She shook her head.

"He certainly has an eye for detail," she said, and spotted the back door. "I suppose this is locked too."

"Locked?" Logan asked as he followed, and snapped his fingers. "Oh, that reminds me. I've been meaning to tell you: I think Remy can pick locks."

Storm paused with her hand on the door handle and looked back at him. "Oh?"

"Yeah. We haven't given him keys for maintenance rooms 6, 7, and 8 yet, but I know he's gotten in there. I forgot to unlock the doors for him a couple of times, but he still managed to get the repairs done," his expression darkened. "And the kid's good at dissembling too. I tried asking him about it once: didn't realise until hours later that he never actually answered my question about how he got into the damn room."

"Ah." Storm tried the handle and found it locked as well. "I wonder…"

She pulled out a lockpick from her sleeve and inserted it into the lock.

"You can pick locks?" Logan exclaimed.

"I certainly can. Now the question is," Storm said as she worked, "just how much detail did Remy put into this sim?"

The back door opened. Storm nodded.

"He either researched how locks work, or he already knew," Storm said and looked at Logan. "I think it is about time we had a chat."

"I don't think he's going to admit anything, not voluntarily," Logan said warily. "And well, we all know how he gets when he's uncomfortable. Maybe you should confront him down here."

"If I do that, he will just blow up my clothes," Storm said. "And this is a discussion we should have face to face."

* * *

A few days later, Gambit got up at about 1 in the afternoon. He dressed and readied himself, then headed out the door.

On his way to the breakfast nook, he ran into Pyro as he turned a corner. The surprise triggered an explosion which scorched the nearby wall.

After breakfast, he headed to the gym. Rogue was in there looking particularly amazing. He blew up a hole in the back of her gym shorts. After making sure she was okay and apologising profusely (Rogue didn't seem as angry as he thought she should've been), he left and headed down to the Danger Room.

The Danger Room was in use. Frustration at that and at the day he was having led to leaving more scorch marks on the walls. It hadn't been that long ago that Bobby had finally finished with repairs either.

He went back to the elevator. The doors opened.

"Hi Remy," Kitty said.

The surprise caused yet another explosion on one of the elevator doors. Gambit cursed.

"Bad day?" she asked.

"You could say that," Gambit replied as he stepped inside.

"Stinky." Kitty pressed the button to go back up. "Storm wants to see you."

"Yay," Gambit said blandly.

Kitty smiled. "It won't be anything bad. If it was, she'd come looking for you herself."

Gambit thought about that for a moment. "Yeah, now that you mention it, that sounds about right."

* * *

Storm's office was a lovely room, with pot plants and full windows along the one outside wall that allowed in plenty of sunlight. Gambit hoped that he wouldn't blow anything up in here this time.

"We had some keys cut for you," Storm said, a box in her hands. "For maintenance rooms 6, 7, and 8."

"Great," Gambit said. He liked the lockpicking practice, but it was getting to be annoying. "Thanks."

She handed him the box and went back behind her desk. Gambit frowned as he inspected the box.

"Um," he said as Storm shuffled through papers. "This is locked."

"I know," Storm replied simply.

He looked at her, then back at the box, then back at her again. "Heh. When did you figure it out?"

"Logan came to me with his suspicions a few days ago," Storm replied, setting the papers down and giving Gambit her full attention, now that she wasn't worried about an explosive response to the confrontation. "And I discovered that I could picks the locks of the doors in the house you designed for suburbia sim."

Gambit grinned. "Yeah I wondered if Logan would— Wait, you can pick locks?"

"I was a thief when I was a child," Storm said. She regarded him seriously. "And I cannot help but wonder… You can pick locks, you have an architectural eye, you can scale buildings… Somehow I do not think you learnt how to pick locks just to impress a girl."

Gambit's grin grew wider. "I've been a thief since before I knew what a thief was. Still am, just on a bit of a hiatus while I get my powers under control. That a problem for you, chere?"

"Only if you start corrupting the students," Storm replied firmly. "Or if you start stealing from us. But even then…"

Gambit looked at her curiously. "Even then?"

Storm took a deep breath. "It is extremely important to me that every mutant who comes to this school learns to control their powers. Alactraz… So many people died there because one of us never got control, proper, genuine control, over their abilities."

She looked away. She believed that Professor Xavier honestly thought he was doing the right thing when he locked away Jean's power, but she couldn't condone it. She would never be able to condone it. If anything, the incident reinforced her opinion of the Cure: it was just the chemical equivalent of what Professor Xavier had done to Jean. It wasn't control, it was boxing up power and hoping that it wouldn't burst open later.

"Right, so if I don't behave myself, the minute I get control I'm out of here, huh?" Gambit asked lightly.

"Something like that. I hope it will not come to that," Storm said, giving him a fond smile. "It is a pleasure having you here with us."

Gambit gave her a long look, and after a lengthy silence, said: "You know, chere, I have this crazy idea you might actually mean that."

"I do."

"Even on days like today where I keep blowing stuff up?"

"Everyone has bad days. That might make you dangerous company at times, but it does not make you less pleasant. Which reminds me." Storm leaned back in her chair. "Were you planning on coming with us to Florida?"

Gambit raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You're asking me, the bomb with the emotional trigger, if I want to go to Florida? What do you think I'm going to do while you lot are all having fun doing theme parks?"

Storm spread her hands. "Just thought I would check."

"I think it would be better for everyone if I just stay here," Gambit said. "You guys have fun though. How long were you going for? Two weeks?"

"Yes."

Gambit nodded. This was apparently a regular thing: every summer, the permanent residents of the school would go on a trip somewhere. They thought it was important that they have a chance to see the world and enjoy themselves. A few X-Men would stay behind to hold down the fort.

"Logan's staying, right?" Gambit asked, while at the same time trying to remember who else was on the list.

"Yes, so you will be able to continue your tai chi classes," Storm replied with a knowing smile.

"Oh goody."


	9. Rogue

**Chapter 9: Rogue**

Storm, Morph, Bobby, Piotr, Kitty, Jubilee, and Dr Ashton departed for Florida with the students. Logan, Kurt, Gambit. Pyro, and Rogue stayed behind. They were on standby in case of emergency. Pyro questioned whether Rogue would actually be of help in an emergency, and was ignored. Rogue would've stayed regardless: she had an apprenticeship at a local mechanic.

Gambit was in the garage when Rogue returned home from work that day. When she got out of her car, he noted she had greasy hands, and a smudge on her forehead. He grinned.

"Have I ever mentioned just how sexy you look?" he said.

Rogue threw a smirk at him. "The grease monkey look works for you, eh Swamp Rat?"

"It does today."

"Good to know," she said, and sauntered towards the door. "I think I'll just file that away for future reference."

Gambit chuckled as she left and went back to his repairs. Not for the first time, he wished his power control situation didn't make dating such a huge risk.

* * *

While the school at large was away, the five that remained just used the breakfast nook for meals. Everyone pretty much got what they wanted and didn't generally bother with group meals. However, after a few days, Rogue, Logan, Kurt, and Pyro realised that if they came down for dinner about the time that Gambit was preparing his lunch, he'd share whatever he was making with them.

"I'm glad you guys are all asleep when it's my dinner time," Gambit said to them with mock-disgust. "Otherwise you'd be after that as well."

"Hey," Rogue said with her fork halfway between her plate and mouth. "You're the one who cooks up so much."

"Yes, the idea is that I cook up one big meal, and then I have leftovers for the rest of the week," Gambit replied with a smirk. "It's working really well with dinner. Lunch, no so much."

Rogue chewed thoughtfully. She swallowed and pointed her fork at him. "So, this is tomorrow night's lunch I'm eating then?"

"Yep."

"Hmm. Extra tasty."

Gambit gave her a long look, then chuckled and went back to his own eating.

* * *

Gambit put his hands on the keyboard and began to play. His eyes were on the music book on the stand in front of him.

Rogue sat by him and listened. Not for the first time, she wondered how it was she got roped into teaching piano at the school. Growing up, she wanted to learn guitar, but her pianist mother insisted otherwise. Rogue thought when she left home that her piano days were over. Apparently not.

Still, her one consolation was that she only had to teach Storm's emotional control students, the ones who were still hobby searching. That, and Eliza had concluded that music was her hobby. It was nice to know she was actually helping someone.

"Remy?"

"Yeah?"

"You haven't been practising this week, have you?"

"Maybe I'm just having a bad piano day."

"And that confirms it."

Gambit grinned winningly at her. "I've been a little busy this week."

Rogue gave him a long, cynical look. "That's no excuse, even when school is in! And what could you possibly be busy with?"

"I've been making awesome progress on the suburbia program," Gambit replied boyishly, taking his hands off the keys. "I've decided to get all this adorable stuff done to make Kitty squeal when she gets back."

Rogue laughed. "Oh? Whatcha got so far?"

"Two parks. One of them is a regular people park, the other one is a dog park," he said and grinned at Rogue's chuckle. "A church—"

"Unless your 'church' is actually a 'synagogue' I'm not sure Kitty would squeal over it," Rogue cut in. "You are aware she's Jewish right?"

"Yes, I know," Gambit replied, pulling a face at her. "It's like the church in Gilmore Girls. The one that got used for both Christian and Jewish services."

"Did you just bs that on the spot?"

"Ah ha ha ha, no, yes, kind of…"

"In other words, 'yes'."

"See, I made two settings for it," Gambit went on blithely, ignoring Rogue's smug look. "One is the generic 'every day' appearance, and the other is the 'wedding' setting."

"Oooh!"

"Ah ha! There, nearly made you squeal, and you haven't even seen it yet." Gambit rubbed his hands together gleefully. "I knew this plan would work."

He had been a little worried that programming a wedding setting might bring up too many painful memories of his own aborted wedding. Fortunately, he didn't end up having a problem. He supposed it helped that the church didn't look at all Catholic. It was very 'non-denominational' in appearance.

"Ha, ha," Rogue replied cynically. "And I suppose now you're going to create a Jewish setting?"

"I think… I'll just ask Kitty if she'd like a Jewish setting or a stand along synagogue," Gambit replied thoughtfully. "I like the Gilmore Girls approach, but she might not be into that. I'd have to rearrange my town planning is all. Oh, and right now I'm working on the neighbouring function hall. It has a wedding reception setting."

"Hmm." Rogue wagged her finger at him. "You know what else you should do? An ice skating rink."

"Already on the to-do list." Gambit gave a short, sharp nod. "That, and a ballet school."

"Ooh, great idea. Kitty would love an excuse to dress sims up in tutus," Rogue said and waved her hands excitedly. "Ooh, ooh, you know what else would be a great idea?"

"No, what?" Gambit asked, matching her excited tone.

"If you," she gestured towards the keyboard, "got back to your lesson and actually practised during the week."

He poked out his tongue at her.

"I can think of many wonderful and pleasurable uses for that tongue," Rogue replied suggestively, and Gambit chuckled, "but playing piano isn't one of them. So put it away, and start playing."

"Sure," Gambit said as he put his hands back on the keys. "And maybe after the lesson we can discuss these other uses for my tongue."

"That'll depend on how much you practice this week."

* * *

First thing in the morning a few days later, Logan, Kurt, Pyro, and Rogue headed down to the Danger Room.

"Huh," Rogue said when they reached the doors. "It's in use. Remy must be staying up late."

Without hesitation, and before anyone could suggest otherwise, she opened the doors. Before them was a wide, white building about two or three stories high, with a curved roof. On one side of the building was a parking lot, and on the other a footpath and street. The words "Ice Arena" were written in large, fancy letters across the top of the building.

"Oooh!" Rogue exclaimed and immediately went looking for the front doors. "He's started on the ice skating rink!"

The doors were automatic and opened not quite as soon as Rogue approached, so she was forced to wait a couple more seconds before she could get in. The point of entry was a spacious foyer, with a counter and store off to one side, and large windows that looked out on the ice skating rink. Rogue ran up to the windows to have a better look. There was seating surrounding the rink on three sides, and on the fourth was what appeared to be a 'staff only' area, and an eatery.

"Oh, hey," Gambit said with a frown as he looked up. "You guys are up early."

He had been in the middle of organising the store when they game in. He had a pile of pairs of skates he'd been placing on the shelves.

"Actually, you're the one up early," Logan replied with a smirk. "Been working on this all night, eh Cajun?"

Gambit looked up at the clock in the foyer. "Huh, I guess so."

"You're sure putting a lot of detail into this," Pyro said as he looked around. "I could almost believe it's the real thing."

"Yeah," Gambit said as he went back to putting the skates on the shelves. "The only thing I can't figure out how to do is make it cold. I think I'll have to leave that to the experts."

"Can you actually skate on the rink?" Kurt asked as he too looked out through the windows.

"Oh yeah," Gambit said. "And use the skates in store. Well, theoretically. I can use the skates. Might have to make adjustments for people with other shoe sizes. And shapes." He grinned at Kurt.

"Well, it looks like fun," Kurt replied. "We'll have to come back when its finished."

Gambit chuckled and placed the last pair of skates on the shelf.

"Ever think that this is your hobby?" Logan asked him.

Gambit shrugged. "Maybe. Though it might also be about the only activity I can do where I can almost guarantee I won't blow anything up if I get frustrated. Well, nothing major anyway. I save as I go just to make sure. Which reminds me: Computer: Save progress and close."

"Nooo!" Rogue objected, but it was too late, the program had such down, and they were once again standing in the bare Danger Room.

"Sorry chere, but you shouldn't be hanging out in the master file anyway," Gambit said with an unexpected yawn. "And on that note, I'm going to bed. It is way past my bed time."

* * *

Gambit stepped into the breakfast nook and found Rogue already there having her lunch.

"Why good afternoon," she greeted him as he headed over to the fridge. "Have a good morning's sleep?"

"I did actually, thanks for asking," he replied.

She turned in her seat and watched as he pulled out a pan from the fridge. She remembered seeing that earlier, clearly labelled with Gambit's name on it.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Pecan pie," he said as he cut himself a slice. "I made it last night, and it should be chilled enough by now…"

"You made pecan pie?" Rogue asked. "Wait, you're having pecan pie for breakfast?"

"Well, part of breakfast, and yeah I made it." He placed his slice on a plate.

"From scratch?" Rogue said, then immediately answered her own question: "What am I saying? If you had bought it, I would've seen it on the grocery list. And I would be eating it."

Gambit chuckled. "You can have a slice if you want, but you had better leave me at least three quarters of this." He wagged a finger at her. "I know you."

Rogue grinned at him. "You're giving me a whole quarter huh?"

"I'm feeling generous."

"Generous enough to cut me a slice now and bring it over?"

She batted her eyes at him. Gambit gave her a long look, then pulled out a second plate. Rogue beamed.

"Thank you!" she said.

"I'm a sucker. I really am a sucker."

Rogue giggled.

* * *

Gambit swung his staff and firmly struck the Reaver sim in the face. The Reaver staggered back, and Gambit took advantage to press his attack. With a few more well-placed strikes, the Reaver fell to the ground. Gambit pinned him down, being careful to lock his bladed arms in place. From his utility belt, he pulled out one of the long-chained handcuffs and cuffed the Reaver, making sure to loop the chain around a nearby sign post.

He was having a group session in the Danger Room with Logan, Rogue, and Kurt, while Pyro watched in the control room. Logan had no problems slicing and dicing the Reavers' prosthetics. Kurt teleported around and divested them of their non-attached weapons, and once they were gone, fought them hand to hand as Rogue did.

Gambit was just getting up when a large body slammed into him from behind. His staff jammed in under his throat as he hit the ground, the wind knocked out of him. As he gasped for breath, his clothes began to glow.

The body moved off his and he sucked in air like a drowning man finally reaching the surface of the water.

The charge increased, and Gambit knew his grasp on it was only tenuous. He knew he couldn't hold it for long.

"Popcorn." The word were barely audible. His throat was sore from his staff being pressed against it.

"Popcorn!" It sounded more like a grunt than a word.

Kurt appeared in a puff of blue smoke in front of him. "You okay there, Remy?"

Gambit looked at him hard in the eye and said as well as he could: "Popcorn!"

Kurt, very much relieved that he'd seen Gambit glowing and gone to check, nodded: "Gotcha."

With that word, Kurt vanished.

A moment later, the simulation switched off as he heard Pyro's voice: "Okay, Remy, it's all clear."

With relief, Gambit stopped trying to hold the charge. His clothes promptly exploded.

He gave himself a couple of minutes and a few good deep breaths before he finally emerged and dressed into the fresh clothes that had been left for him. Everyone was waiting for him when he came out from behind the privacy screen.

"You okay there, sugar?" Rogue asked.

"I'm fine," he said, but his voice came out a little croaky.

"You're fine?" Rogue asked. "What happened after that Reaver fell in your direction? Sorry about that, by the way."

Gambit shook his head as he rubbed his throat. "Fell on my staff."

Logan instantly moved in to inspect Gambit's throat.

"Really, Logan?" Gambit asked. "I'm okay. It'll pass."

Logan gave Gambit a long look. "Uh huh." He dropped his hands. "You let us know if it doesn't within 24 hours, you got that?"

Gambit saluted.

* * *

Two hours later, Rogue went looking for Gambit, and found him in the kitchen of the breakfast nook. She shook her head as she approached.

"I shoulda known I'd find you in here," she said as she slid onto the bar stool. "Whatcha cooking, good looking?"

Gambit glanced over at her. "Nothing fancy, just some fettuccine carbonara. I was in the mood for something saucy."

"Oh really?" Rogue said as she gave him a suggestive wink. "You should've called me."

His smile was weak. "Don't tempt me."

"Why not?"

"I think what happened in the Danger Room earlier should be all the reason why not."

He turned his back on her and continued with his cooking.

Rogue was silent for a moment.

"Do you regret it?" she asked finally. "Not taking the Cure when you had the chance, I mean."

Gambit pulled out a strainer and poured the pot of pasta and boiling water into it over the sink.

"I regularly almost regret it," he replied as he poured the strained pasta onto a plate. There was so much it threatened to spill over. "Damn. Want some? I clearly cooked too much again."

"Sure, I can never say no to your cooking."

"Flatterer." He set aside the strainer and pulled out a second dinner plate.

"It's true though," she replied. "So, 'almost' regret?"

"For all the incidents I've had since I've been here, no one's actually been hurt. Not seriously anyway. Not unless you count Logan, I suppose." He moved half the pasta to the second plate. "And I might not have made any progress yet, but I have direction, and a safe place to practice, and…" he sighed. "If I wasn't here? Definitely would've regretted not taking the Cure. But, if I had taken the Cure, I would've regretted that too, and spent the rest of my life wondering."

"I guess it's one of those rock and hard place situations huh?"

"Heh, yeah."

Gambit picked up the pot of sauce off the stove and gave it a final stir before pouring it on the pasta.

"Well, if you ever need help with anything," Rogue said, "I'm always here for you."

Gambit eyed her for a moment. "Right there? In that exact spot?"

"Smarty pants."

"Gotta keep my brain somewhere."

Rogue laughed and Gambit grinned at her. He took the pot to the sink to soak, then grabbed a couple of forks.

"Bon appétit," he said as he pushed her plate over and gave her a fork.

"Mmm, pasta-y goodness."

They ate in silence for a time. Talking would've just gotten in the way of eating.

"Rogue?" Gambit said when his plate was almost empty.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to worry about me taking or not taking the Cure," he said, hesitated briefly, then barrelled on with: "I may sorta kinda be a professional thief, and I might have stolen a box of vials at the clinic when you were being injected."

Rogue stared at him and chewed slowly on her pasta. She swallowed, then giggled.

"Good one," she said, pointing her fork at him. "You almost had me going."

"I'm serious."

"Uh huh."

"Storm knows. About me being a thief, that is, not about my Cure stash. And if Logan doesn't know I'm a thief, then he strongly suspects it."

Rogue shook her head as she scooped up more pasta. "Whatever you say."

Gambit chuckled. "I have the Cure in a box in the top drawer of my bedside table. You can see for yourself, if you want."

She paused with her fork halfway to her mouth. "You're actually being serious?"

"Yes."

"You're not just joking around here?"

"Nope. I stole it as a kind of…insurance policy." He set his fork down on his empty plate. "You know, just in case this school of yours didn't work out. It helps, in its own way, just having it on hand. I know I have a way out."

Rogue silently ate her last mouthful of pasta.

"Well, good," she said finally, and Gambit felt oddly relieved. "I'm glad that it didn't turn out to be an either/or situation. I've been worried… I mean, at the risk of sounding like Bobby, there's been this part of me that feels a little responsible. Not because you chose to take me up on my offer - that was your choice - but because I made the offer, you know?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think I get what you're saying. But like I said, you don't have to worry. I still have both options."

Rogue smiled. "Good."

And with that, he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. She kissed back. The moment was quickly spoilt by static shocking Rogue.

"Sorry," he said quietly as he pulled back.

"Don't tease me like that, Swamp Rat," she said quietly. "We both know if I asked you on a date right now, you'd say no."

He sighed. "Yeah, you're right." He leaned on his arms on the bench top.

"I like you," she said.

"I like you too."

"And I… I just want you to know, that I would date you. Right now. I would. The fact that you can't control your powers doesn't factor into how I feel about you."

"And the fact that I can't control my powers has to factor in for me," Gambit replied, his voice slightly muffled by his arms. "Because if I don't feel anything for you, then there's no point. But I do feel, and that will get you killed." He lifted his head quickly and gave her a dark look. "And don't you give me some stupid line about how you're willing to take that risk."

"I'd risk anything for you, sugar," Rogue replied, a mischievously twinkle in her eye.

Gambit gave her a long look. "Merde, is that what I sound like?"

Rogue laughed.

Gambit shook his head in disgust. "So cheesy."

Rogue laughed harder.

"Yeah. Yeah, laugh it up."

She continued to giggle as she set her plate aside. Gambit shook his head again, but he was smiling. He gathered up both plates and took them to the dishwasher.

"Wait," Rogue said as her giggles subsided. "You're a professional thief?"

"That part finally sank in, huh?" Gambit asked as he dropped the forks into the cutlery rack.

"Well, considering I thought you were just pulling my leg, yes." She watched him thoughtfully. "So, you can pick locks and break into safes and stuff?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but that's just between you and me, eh chere?"

"And Storm, and possibly Logan."

"And them, yeah."

"Hmm well, I don't plan on telling, but you live here, swamp rat," Rogue gave him a knowing look, "you can't seriously expect to keep that under your hat for long."

"Storm and Logan didn't find out until a few weeks ago, and I've been here for months. I've been here…" he thought for a moment, "nine months."

"But they did find out."

"Touche."

"And once more than one person knows a secret…" she went on teasingly.

Gambit sat back down on the bar stool next to Rogue. "You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

"I always enjoy myself when I'm with you."

"Well, who wouldn't?"

Rogue snapped her fingers. "Hang on, isn't that favourite sim of yours a kleptomaniac?"

Gambit's eyes shifted playfully. "Maybe."

"Oooh, it is! He's the one that goes around swiping stuff from other lots!" Rogue's face lit up with glee.

"Well, my powers being out of control means I've been forced to put my career on hold," Gambit replied with a shrug. "So, yeah, might be living vicariously through sims."

Rogue's eyes widened as she breathed in sharply. "Oooooh! Is this why you put so much freaking detail into all those houses and stuff you're building for the suburbia program? All those ice skates and stuff. You put them there for shop lifters."

Gambit chuckled and waggled his hand in the air. "Yes and no? The thought did occur to me. As a thief, I do two things when I enter a room automatically: look for exits, and stuff that might be worth stealing."

"Of course."

"So, when I walk into those generic buildings you guys have in the DR, well, they drive me nuts, really. I walk in and I know I'm not in a real place, you know? I cannot suspend my sense of disbelief."

"Because of the lack of stuff to steal?"

"Because of the lack of stuff," he clarified. "I'm just so used to doing an auto-inventory that when there's nothing to inventory, I know there's something wrong." He paused. "Or it's empty on purpose because it just got cleaned out or something. That's about the only exception."

Rogue nodded. "So, you're creating a program that feels real to you. Or at least one that isn't going to destroy your immersion."

"Yeah."

"Plus you totally want stuff to shop lift."

Gambit opened his mouth to reply, took in Rogue's big cheeky grin, and said: "Well, I need to keep in practice."

"Of course you do."

"What else have you got in there?" she asked gleefully. "Do you have an ideal home for your klepto? Is there's a secret lair in there?"

Gambit looked at her in silence. Rogue looked back at him expectantly.

"Oooh," she said when he didn't reply. "There is, isn't there?"

Gambit looked bashful. "Well, I was thinking about it but—"

Rogue chuckled.

"I just don't know if it would really fit," he said. "I mean, at the end of the day, this program is intended to be a back drop. I'm just not sure that me putting in an evil lair or something is entirely appropriate."

"No, no, you should do it," Rogue insisted, nodding for emphasis. "Kitty loves easter eggs. She'll approve."

"You don't think it would be a distraction in future suburbia based battle sims?"

"Hmmm—" Rogue thought for a moment. "Well, potentially, I suppose. But I guess you could always put in an 'evil lair' setting. You know, something that can turn access to the evil lair on and off."

"I suppose so…" he gave Rogue a fiendish grin. "It's not going to take a lot of convincing to get me to go through with this."

Rogue grinned back at him. "I suspected as much."

* * *

The school trip returned a few days later. The first thing Logan did was insist that Dr Ashton look at Gambit's throat immediately. Gambit insisted he was fine, and Dr Ashton confirmed that any damage caused by the initial injury was neither serious, nor permanent.

With that out of the way, Gambit took great pleasure in showing off his additions to the suburbia program to Kitty. Rogue came with, mostly because she wanted to see for herself.

"This is amazing!" Kitty said when they entered every single lot, and Rogue concurred.

Gambit considered his plan a huge success.

"Seriously," Kitty said as she looked around the ballet school. "I would never have put together anything this amazing. I'm so glad I asked you to do this."

Gambit shrugged. "Me too, actually. It's been fun."

"I can't wait to see this program when it's finished," Rogue said. "It's gonna be a whole world in of itself."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

 **AN:** Next week's chapter is the last one.


	10. Remy

**Chapter 10: Remy**

"Oh good, Remy, you're still up," Storm said as she walked down the subbasement hallway with Logan, Rogue, Bobby, and Kitty in tow.

"It's only 3am," Gambit replied as he looked back at the still-yawning group. "I'm wondering why you're up though."

He'd just finished a few hours programming in the Danger Room. He wasn't used to bumping into people this time in the morning.

"I've had a call from Forge," Storm said, gesturing for him to follow. "He is under attack by Reavers."

"Reavers?"

"Yes. They have invaded Eagle Plaza en mass. His security is good but he is being overwhelmed. We are going to his aid. Come."

Gambit raised his eyebrows as he followed them to the hanger. "And these are all the people you're taking?"

"We cannot leave the school without supervision," Storm said. "And you are coming with us."

"What, me?" Gambit asked. "You're joking right? I'm the guy you don't take into combat situations."

"Your mutation works at range," Storm said. She stepped through the doorway into the hanger. "I would like to avoid close-quarters fighting."

"Might not be possible," Logan said gruffly.

"No, it may not be, but that's why I've limited this group," Storm said.

The ramp for the Blackbird lowered, and they began climbing on board.

"So, I'm basically here to fly the plane, huh?" Rogue asked with a yawn. "Good to know."

"That, and you are the best person to talk Remy down from an incident," Storm said, and offered Gambit a slight smile as he took a seat. "There is nothing thoughtless or irrational about me bringing you along."

Gambit shrugged. Everyone took their seats, Storm and Rogue in the pilot chairs.

Shorty after takeoff, Storm gave Forge a call.

"We're on our way, right now," she said.

 _"Great. It's so much fun being under siege," Forge replied._

Gambit leaned over to Logan. "Just where is Eagle Plaza anyway?"

"Dallas, Texas," he replied.

Gambit raised his eyebrows. "Are we even going to be able to get there any time soon?"

"It's going to take the better part of an hour to get there," Logan said.

"Won't we be too late?"

"That's the good thing about being under siege: it's easier to defend the castle than to invade it."

"Still, isn't he a defence contractor? Wouldn't it be quicker and easier to get military help?"

Logan just shrugged, and Gambit assumed that was all the answer he was going to get.

* * *

Forge gave them regular updates as they travelled. He was apparently inventing new things on the fly to keep the invading Reavers busy.

 _"Damn,"_ Forge said while they were still halfway through the flight. _"They've got helicopters moving in."_

"Noted. Keep us apprised," Storm replied and addressed Rogue: "When we get there, you may have to pilot the Blackbird alone."

"Alright," Rogue said, a little nervous since still felt like she was in the learning stages.

Shortly thereafter they heard the sound of gunfire down the line. Storm's lips tightened, but she refrained from demanding Forge tell her what was happening.

 _"Damn,"_ they heard Forge say after a great deal of alarming noise had stopped. _"Storm, they've got me pinned down in my main lab and I have a feeling I know exactly what they're after. You cannot let them get their hands on it—"_

"Forge—"

 _"No, I mean it. I know you think I'm just protecting my work, but I'm actually protecting you and everyone else," Forge insisted. "If they get their hands on this research, they'll become an even greater threat than they already are. Look, military's on their way — they'll probably get here before you do. I'll be fine, but if these guys manage to escape with my research I need you to get it back before they can do anything with it. I'm serious, 'Ro. This is important."_

Storm sighed. "Very well. What can you tell us about this research so we can identify it if they do take off with it?"

Forge gave a terse description and sent through a quick photo of the lockbox he kept the working models in. He informed them in no uncertain terms that no matter what happened, they weren't to open it.

 _"State secrets aside, let's just say I don't want it getting lost."_

"Noted."

While Storm and Forge spoke, Kitty pulled up satellite surveillance on the site. The rest of the passengers looked over her shoulders and watched the chaos unfurl. They saw it when the military vehicles arrived both on the ground and in their air. They saw as Reavers attempted to escape.

And then everyone heard more noise come down the open line with Forge. There were a few bursts of gunfire, and then muffled chatter. Storm said nothing until there was silence coming down the line.

"Forge?" she queried.

There was a long groan, then they heard Forge say weakly: _"I'll be okay, but they got the box."_

"Are you sure—"

 _"I'm in bad shape, but help will be here soon,"_ Forge said with the voice of someone who would really rather not be talking right now _. "Get the box back. Please."_

"Alright, alright," Storm replied reluctantly. "We'll get the box back."

"Likely suspects?" Bobby asked Kitty.

Kitty shook her head, her eyes firmly planted on the screen. "Not yet. There's a good chance the military might get them before we do."

"Or they're in on it," Gambit said.

Bobby glanced up at him and Logan gave a nod.

"Yeah," Logan said slowly. "A move like this takes planning. I suppose it's possible they were so arrogant they thought they could just walk in there and take what they wanted, but if they were smart they would've had a contingency plan in case the military showed up before they left."

"Whatever this research is, they must want it pretty badly to risk losing everyone," Gambit said slowly. "There's no telling when they'd be able to get everyone out of custody."

"I don't see how they can even get it out of there," Bobby said. He gestured to the screen. "I mean, look at it! There's military everywhere. They've got them closed in. I don't think anyone's escaping."

"I know it might seem like Forge is worrying over nothing and there's no way that box is getting out," Kitty said. "But just remember, I can walk through walls."

"Kitty's right," Logan said. "We don't know their full capabilities. Let's not go writing this off as pointless."

They continued to watch as Storm and Rogue flew them closer. The Reavers made a couple of attempts to leave that were picked up by the satellite, but nothing successful.

"Ah crap," Gambit said abruptly.

"Think of something?" Logan asked him, his eyes not moving from the screen.

"Drones," Gambit said. "That's the back up plan if they can't escape. They send the box out on a drone. If they have access to weaponised prosthetics, I've not doubt they can get their hands on an appropriate delivery drone."

"Let's hope you're wrong," Kitty said grimly. "Because unless that drone is huge, it's not going to show up on the satellite feed."

"Can we get into Forge's security? Maybe he has outside cameras that would've picked up something."

"No—" Kitty started to say, the same time Storm stood from her seat. "Yes. I will be right back, Rogue."

Rogue looked up at Storm nervously, then turned her attention back to the task at hand. Storm picked up a second computer and began to work.

"You have access to Forge's server?" Kitty asked hopefully.

"Limited access. Forge organised a login for us in case of emergency," Storm replied, then turned the computer over to the team. "There."

"Thanks."

Logan and Bobby took over watching the satellite surveillance, while Kitty accepted the computer from Storm and began checking surveillance. Storm returned to the pilot's chair.

"Damn, this is going to take forever to sort through all these," Kitty said, shaking her head. "And reviewing the footage on top of that."

"No, it's not," Gambit said, looking over her shoulder. "There's a limited number of ways they can get the drone — if there is one — out of the building: an exit downstairs, an exit at the top, or they break a window somewhere in between. The top and bottom are heavily manned, so if I were you I'd—"

"Check for broken windows," Kitty finished as she proceeded to do just that.

Only moments later she found a broken window.

"Okay, that was quick," she said as she rewound the feed. "Let's see what broke it."

She didn't have to rewind it far. She almost laughed as they watched the drone fly through the window in reverse. Tucked in its grip was the lockbox they needed to rescue.

"Ten minutes ago," Gambit said thoughtfully.

"It could be anywhere by now."

"Check other cameras. See if any of them caught the direction it was headed."

After a few more minutes, Storm called back to the team: "Alright, we are about at the point where we need to pick a new direction, or we will run into the military."

"Um, head nor-nor-east of the Plaza," Kitty said, sounding a little uncertain. "That looks like it was the direction the drone was going."

"Very well."

"I'll try to get you better directions." Kitty sighed. "I really don't know where else to look. For all we know the drone decided to take an erratic course."

"Risky, they can only fly so far and so fast," Gambit replied. "Can we get a map of the area?"

"Yeah."

They were still puzzling it out when Storm and Rogue landed the Blackbird just far enough nor-nor-east of Eagle Plaza not to attract the attention of the military.

"Best guess is any of these buildings here," Kitty said, gesturing to the relevant places on the map. "And that's assuming that the drone was taking a straight path. These are all well outside of the military perimeter and within the expected range of a drone. Although that number is really just a guess. I mean, well, it's based on what video drones can do."

"That's a lot of places to search," Bobby said with a frown. "You sure we can't cut it down more? Unless we get lucky, by the time we find the right place, they'll probably be long gone."

Gambit snapped his fingers. "Satellite."

"What about it?" Bobby asked the same time that Logan, who had caught on, thrust the computer at Kitty for her to reconfigure.

"At this time in the morning there's going to be some legitimate traffic, but not a lot," Gambit explained hurriedly. "Whoever is waiting for that drone is going to leave their hidey hole as soon as they have it."

"So we check out what places have traffic and check those out," Bobby said with an understanding nod. "Gotcha."

"And we have a winner already," Kitty said. "I haven't even tried rewinding the feed yet."

Everyone who could peered over to look.

"How are we going to follow a car?" Rogue asked dubiously from her chair. "The Blackbird ain't exactly practical for that kind of task."

"Kitty, can you set up the second computer to watch the satellite feed?" Storm asked in full leadership mode.

"Yes."

'Do it. Rogue, Bobby, you two stay here. One of you watch that car," Storm said and Bobby, who was still at that computer, gave a nod, "the other watch the other for additional traffic. The rest of us are checking out the buildings you thought would be likely locations, starting with the one that car came from. Gambit, I have a spare toolkit in the back."

Gambit raised his eyebrows as he stood. "Good to know."

"Wait," Bobby said as Gambit headed into the back to grab the thieves' toolkit Storm mentioned. "How come Remy's going and not me?"

"Because I need people who can slip in and slip out unnoticed for this task," Storm replied.

"Wolverine can slip in and out unnoticed?" Bobby questioned.

"You say that like you think all I do is slice people up," Logan said.

"Isn't it?"

"Let's go," Storm said firmly, before they got any more side tracked.

Rogue sat down with the second computer. Gambit grabbed a staff that was in the back as well as the toolkit, and followed Storm, Logan, and Kitty out of the Blackbird.

* * *

Chasing up on what few leads they had took time, and all of them were very much aware that the longer they took, the less chance they had of finding Forge's lockbox.

 _"Has that first car stopped yet?" Storm asked over their communicators._

 _"No, it's still travelling," Bobby replied._

 _"Any other traffic, Rogue?"_

 _"Yeah, there's a couple of trucks," Rogue said, and gave their position. "Logan's closest."_

Gambit stood on top of the building he was checking out and surveyed the area. Movement to the north caught his attention. He watched for a moment, then ran across the rooftop, jumped down the side of the building by way of the fire escape. As he ran towards the fence, he readied his staff and vaulted over.

He landed and froze. Then, assured he hadn't been seen, slipped into the shadows as best he could and moved closer to the area he'd seen the movement. A single light was on in the industrial complex.

"Hey Rogue," he said softly into his communicator. "Just checking out some movement north of my last position."

 _"Oh? Okay. Just so you know, that's outside of the range you and Kitty estimated."_

Gambit gave a shrug, dropped his staff, and prepared to climb up the wall. "Estimated being the key word. This is like looking for a needle in a haystack."

 _"Got that right."_

He leapt up and got a precarious hold on the narrow groves between the bricks. He climbed as quickly as he could to the window, and made sure to stick to the ledge to the side of it. Carefully he peered into the window.

And nearly fell off his perilous perch.

Inside was a woman busy packing up something that could only be a drone into a crate, with the lockbox sitting just nearby. A police scanner was out of Gambit's field of view, but he could hear it. Whoever she might be, she were listening out for military movement.

He couldn't believe it. They'd actually found the lockbox.

Unfortunately, his surprise also cause a line-of-sight explosion to go off inside the room. The woman jumped and stopped in their packing to inspect the wall.

"Found it," Gambit said quietly into his communicator, hoping that the scanner was making enough noise that he wouldn't be heard. "Might need backup though."

 _"You found it? Really?" Rogue asked, sounding amazed. "Oh, um.." She went on to direct everyone to Gambit's position._

The woman opened up the inside door and looked into the hallway. He thought about going in, but decided to wait; chances were she'd come right back in again, probably when he was still halfway through the window.

Sure enough, the woman did return. She glanced at the damaged wall, then finished packing up the drone. Once the lid was settled, she walked over to the window.

Gambit pushed himself as far back as he could and hoped she wouldn't look too far out. It was enough of a strain to stay up on the narrow ledge as it was.

His heart thumped in his chest.

A charge began to leak into the wall.

He swore under his breath.

 _"Remy?"_

"I'm charging," he muttered in reply, hoping that the woman wouldn't notice him.

"What in the world?" the woman exclaimed.

"Sprung," Gambit said

In the same moment, he launched himself through the open window. He barrelled right into her, and knocked her to the ground, but he kept his hand on the wall. The charge had already grown too big. He would survive it, but she wouldn't.

And he wasn't interested in killing any more people.

"That," the woman said as she wiped the blood away from her broken lip with the back of her hand, "was a mistake."

Now that he was in the room and not precariously perched on a ledge barely big enough for a toe, he could finally have a good look at her. She was blonde, and wore a short, yellow minidress. Her legs and arms had a metallic look to them, and Gambit watched her stand with some trepidation: this woman was a Reaver, he was sure of it.

Two long, pointed blades emerged from the backs of her metal hands.

Definitely a Reaver.

She swung at him. He ducked.

All those Danger Room sessions with Logan seemed to have paid off, but he was still stuck to the wall in the vain hope that he could remove the charge before it went off.

"Now chere, let's be reasonable," Gambit said desperately. "If you kill me, this charge is going to go off. And the explosion—" he ducked again "—is going to be a lot bigger than that little one I scared you with earlier."

The charge spread across the walls.

"Sure it will," the woman replied. She swung at him again, and missed. "Keep still."

"I don't think you understand," Gambit said, making use of the expanding charge to increase his ability to dodge her. "It's not just going to take out the walls, this charge will take out the entire complex."

She swung. He ducked and kicked up at her. His boot hit her stomach hard, knocking her back.

"If this charge goes off, you're dead!"

The charge ran along the floor.

"Really dead!"

It began climbing along the table where the drone and the lockbox were.

"No!" the Reaver exclaimed.

She lunged for the lockbox, and snatched it up just in time. She dashed out the door, and then threw a challenging look at Gambit, as if daring him to follow her. Whether she believed or not was irrelevant; she'd noticed he wouldn't step away from the area infused with magenta light.

"Merde!"

 _"Remy, what's happening?" Rogue demanded._

"I'm charging half the room and she's getting away with the lockbox!" Gambit shouted. "I knew me coming along was a bad idea."

The rest of the room lit up.

"No, make that the entire room. I suppose everyone's too far away to get here any time soon?" Gambit asked. "Stupid question: Everyone stay away. If this charge goes off, everyone in the vicinity is dead and no one's getting their hands on that lockbox."

 _"Yes, 'if'," Rogue said. "Good attitude, keep it up. How close are we to popcorn levels?"_

"Not far. But I'm concerned about how much this thing keeps growing."

 _"Alright. What's the recipe for that lovely pecan pie you made?"_

"What?"

 _"This is me trying to distract you from your emotions with bland topics of conversation," Rogue said. "You know, the usual. Although I do hesitate to use the word 'bland' in conjunction with your pecan pie, which is delicious and deserves to be put on a pedestal."_

Gambit made a noise that was half laugh, half scoff. He took a deep breath and then determinedly pushed the Reaver and the lockbox out of his mind.

"Okay, pecan pie," he said. "Well, first you preheat the oven to about 350…"

As he spoke, he felt like he was back in the school kitchen. He remembered rolling the dough, melting the butter and brown sugar, whisking in the corn syrup, and adding in the little extra ingredients that would give the pie its zing.

"And then you put the pecans in the pie pan, and pour the corn syrup mixture over it…"

His hold on the charge strengthened, and the charge stopped its growth.

"Then you just cook it for about an hour. When that's done, you let it cool completely, and well, yeah, that's it," Gambit said.

 _"Ah, so that's your secret recipe."_

"Not much of a secret. I found it on the Internet."

 _"Oh, didja now?" Rogue sounded amused._

"Well, yeah. It's where I get most of my recipes."

 _"You like looking up recipes, Cajun?" Rogue asked gleefully._

"I suppose," Gambit said, and his eyes narrowed. "What's so funny about that?"

 _"Oh, I had a little hunch about something, and I think this may have proved it. How's the hold on that charge going, sugar?"_

"What hunch?" Gambit asked, paused as he reassessed the charge, then said: "Hey, I think I can remove the charge now."

 _"Woohoo!"_

"That's what Sims do," Gambit replied absently as he deactivated the charge. "Okay, got it. I guess I better see if I can get this Reaver before it's too late. Probably already is."

 _"Oh, I don't know about that," Rogue said as Gambit climbed back out the window. "There's only one exit out of that property, and the Blackbird's sitting there."_

"Wait what?" Gambit exclaimed as he picked up his dropped staff. "If that charge had gone off—"

 _"It wasn't going to go off, not with me here," Rogue said, sounding entirely too smug and sure of herself. "Especially not now that I've figured out your little secret."_

"What little secret?" he asked as he ran around the outside of the building.

 _"It's so secret that not even you know the secret."_

"This is a bad time to tease me, chere," Gambit said.

 _"I know what your hobby is. You know, the one that Storm wants you to find. The one that will help teach you how to get into the zone."_

"Please," Gambit replied cynically, "enlighten me."

He turned the corner and spotted the Reaver's car ahead. She was no longer in it, but rather slicing at an ice wall that stood between her and the Blackbird. Rogue was standing at the top of the ramp, and as soon as she spotted him, she gave him a wave.

 _"Cooking."_

"What?"

 _"Cooking. Your hobby is cooking."_

"Um…"

 _"Oh come on. How many times have you decided to go cook something to 'help you relax'?" Rogue said. "And what about just now? I ask you about cooking pecan pie, and you're able to get that monster charge under control. And it was a monster. We could see it from over here. Bobby was freaking out."_

 _"I was not."_

 _"I thought you were going to wet your pants."_

Gambit laughed and missed whatever Bobby might have said in reply.

"I just figured I was stress-cooking," he said.

 _"Was it stress cooking when you volunteered to make heart shaped food for Valentine's Day?"_

"Hmm."

He fell silent and sneaked quietly over to the Reaver's car. She had given up trying to slice at the wall, and was instead using her blades to climb over it. While Bobby reinforced and heightened the wall, Gambit opened up the car and picked up the lockbox from the passenger seat. He secured it to his belt on the other side from the toolkit.

With his staff at the ready, Gambit ran towards the ice wall, one of the lower sections far from the Reaver. He vaulted over and landed soundly on the other side.

"Nicely done," Rogue said, and put her hand to her ear. "Okay, ya'll, we have the lockbox. Let's get out of here."

* * *

The lockbox was secured and returned to Forge (who'd suffered mostly superficial wounds from the attack) at first available opportunity. The team was relieved to go home and get back to bed, or in Gambit's case, finally get to bed. All except for Rogue, who had to rush off to work.

They all slept in later than usual, but the rest of the staff were able to cover for them.

After his breakfast, Gambit (who had slept in the least), eyed off the kitchen and wondered if Rogue was right. Was cooking his hobby? It seemed liked a strange idea. Cooking was a necessity after all. Everyone needed to eat. He just figured it was worth the effort to make food he liked eating.

The door opened and Gambit looked up from his place at the bench to see Storm entering the breakfast nook.

"Good afternoon," he said.

"Good afternoon," she replied with a smile. "I had a feeling I would find you in here."

He shrugged as she sat down beside him. "Where else am I going to get pancakes for breakfast at this time of day?"

"Indeed." She looked at him thoughtfully. "Premade, premix, or did you make them from scratch?"

"From scratch." He frowned. "You buying Rogue's theory that cooking is my hobby?"

"It does not matter if I buy it or not. What matters is if cooking can help you get your powers under control." She held his gaze. "Can it?"

He shrugged helplessly. "I don't know."

"Alright, let's take this step by step," Storm said. "How do you feel when you cook?"

Gambit shrugged again. "I don't know. Nothing in particular. I mean, sure, there's the momentary stuff, like irritation when something doesn't work out, or happiness when something does. But overall it's not exactly an emotional experience."

Storm nodded. "You said you thought you were stress-cooking? How does it help relieve your stress?"

He frowned again. "I don't know. Gives me something else to focus my attention on? It just does, I guess."

"You find it soothing."

Gambit thought about that. "I suppose so."

"Calming perhaps?"

Her choice of word gave Gambit pause. His frown deepened as he pondered it.

"You know," he said slowly. "I don't need to look at my incidents diary to tell you that I have never had one in the kitchen."

"Oh really?" Storm asked. "I remember you being concerned about that too."

"Well, yeah, the kitchen would have to be the worst possible place for me to start blowing stuff up, especially with other people around," he shook his head disbelievingly as he continued: "The only reason why I even consented to kitchen duty was because I hadn't had any problems in the kitchen on my own."

He laughed despite himself.

"Staring me in the face the whole time," he muttered, then looked back up at Storm. "So, I guess I found a hobby. Now what?"

"I think I shall give you additional shifts on the kitchen duty. Just the one for now; we may add more later. You no longer need to attend the other hobby classes—"

"Yes!" Gambit exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. "No more writing workshop with Pyro!"

Storm smiled tolerantly. "My class is now optional for you. If you do decide to attend, you may leave when we get to the gardening part. As always, my door remains open to you should you ever want some personal guidance. In terms of pursuing your culinary interests, you will have our full support, just let us know if there's anything else you would like to do."

"Like what?"

Storm spread her hands. "Whatever you would like. Cooking classes, culinary school, you may decide you want to take on special event cooking, like you did with Valentines Day—"

"Ooh, that one," Gambit said gleefully. "More of that."

"Noted. Oh, and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"No more drinking until you're of age."

He'd forgotten he promised that. Still…

"What if I want to cook Baked Alaska?" he asked.

"No more drinking until you're of age," she repeated firmly.

"You said you'd support me in my cooking endeavours," Gambit replied mischievously. "What about rum balls? Beer battered fish? Caipirinha sorbet?"

"No more drinking until you're of age."

"Ooh, you know what's nice? A good red wine sauce…"

* * *

 **End!**

I cannot tell you just how much I loved writing that last bit :)

Anyway, that's it for _The Great Hobby Search_ , but I'm already working on the next story. Unfortunately, I'm not as far into it as I would've liked to have been by now, so it looks like it's going to be a longer wait for it to be posted than I'd like :(

Thank you as always for your reviews.


End file.
